Un avenir incertain
by Laetitia I
Summary: Julia doit faire face à certains changements professionnels et personnels
1. Chapter 1

_J'avais une certaine frustration à tuer ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ;)_

* * *

Le docteur Julia Ogden était une femme déterminée. Elle était parfaitement consciente de l'importance de sa décision. Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Trop de femmes comptaient sur elle désormais. Pourtant, les doutes l'assaillaient encore. Etait-elle la femme idéale pour ce rôle, pour être leur porte parole à toutes ?

Julia soupira devant son miroir. Elle était prête déjà depuis un bout de temps mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'épauler et pour la rassurer. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas eu peur de lui dire qu'elle prenait la bonne décision. Pour la première fois de sa vie Julia se sentit très seule. Jusqu'à présent, Julia avait été satisfaite de sa vie. Elle était psychiatre et ce travail lui apportait beaucoup de satisfaction. Chaque soir en rentrant chez elle, Julia souriait intérieurement en pensant à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait pu aider. Certains cas étaient plus difficiles que d'autres mais c'est ce qui faisait tout l'intérêt de ce métier. Julia ne reculait jamais devant un obstacle. Et pourtant, Dieu sait combien d'obstacles elle avait rencontré dans sa vie.

Julia se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour se donner du courage puis ajusta une mèche qui s'était échappée de son chignon. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'une femme fatiguée. Elle était épuisée d'affronter toutes ces épreuves toute seule. Certes, elle s'était toujours félicitée de ne devoir sa réussite qu'à elle même mais aujourd'hui elle ressentait un manque. Julia avait de grands projets pour le futur mais elle rêvait aussi de choses simples. Elle s'imaginait déjà pouvoir partager ses projets, ses doutes avec un homme qui la soutiendrait, qui l'aimerait sans essayer de la changer.

Julia secoua la tête de gauche à droite, une grimace sur ses lèvres.

« Ma pauvre tu te fais des illusions si tu crois qu'un homme serait prêt à accepter tout cela sans broncher »

Julia soupira longuement une énième fois en repensant à ses amies qui avaient eu de sérieux problèmes avec leurs époux à cause de leur engagement. Certaines avaient été battues, d'autres avaient reçu l'ordre de ne plus revenir aux réunions. Finalement, Julia pensa qu'il en valait mieux ainsi. Au moins, elle n'avait personne pour lui dire quoi faire. Elle prenait ses décisions seule et elle en assumait la complète responsabilité.

Julia jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Il ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes pour se rendre à son rendez vous. Elle inspira un grand coup et se prépara mentalement pour ce qui allait être l'évènement le plus important de sa vie.

* * *

Julia arriva pile à l'heure à l'endroit indiqué. Les réunions se faisaient désormais dans un lieu différent en raison des derniers évènements. Plusieurs maris avaient fait suivre leur femme et les avaient obligé à rentrer immédiatement avec eux. Les réunions étaient donc devenues secrètes. Julia entra dans la pièce et fut prise au dépourvue lorsqu'elle vit que seulement deux personnes étaient présentes. Margaret Haile et Abigail Stanford étaient assises autour d'une table, une tasse de thé à la main.

-Julia, entrez ! nous vous attendions

Margaret vit Julia regarder autour d'elle

-Elles ne sont pas venues. Je crois que vous en avez deviné la raison

Julia hocha la tête doucement.

La voix d'Abigail sortit Julia de sa torpeur.

-Peut être serait il plus sage de tout arrêter. Beaucoup ont souffert à cause de nos actions.

-Non !

Surprises, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Julia qui n'avait pas encore bougé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

-On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant. Des femmes souffrent en ce moment et vous trouvez cela juste ? Pourquoi les femmes doivent elles toujours être considérées comme des éternelles inférieures ? Je ne peux pas rester là sans me battre et vous ?

Un long silence régna dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes.

-Elle a raison Abigail. Ces femmes comptent sur nous

Abigail sourit doucement avant de regarder Julia.

-Maintenant je sais que nous avons pris la bonne décision lorsque nous avons décidé de faire de vous notre porte parole. Vous avez une force de caractère Julia. Je sais que le mouvement des suffragettes est entre de bonnes mains.

Julia lui rendit son sourire et prit place autour de la table.

-Quelle est la prochaine étape ?

Margaret posa un dossier sur la table.

-Il nous faut préparer votre future campagne politique Julia. Maintenant que nous savons que rien ne vous empêche de vous présenter légalement comme candidate, nous devons réfléchir à la manière dont nous voulons diffuser nos idées.

Margaret fit une pause et leva son regard vers Julia

-J'espère que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez Julia. Beaucoup d'hommes vont essayer de vous barrer la route. Votre carrière pourrait se trouver compromise à cause de votre engagement. Je comprendrai si vous préfèreriez renoncer maintenant.

Julia joua avec ses doigts nerveusement. Il est vrai qu'elle avait songé à abandonner. Tout reposait sur ses épaules et Julia n'était pas convaincue qu'elle avait la force nécessaire pour affronter ce combat.

-Dans tous les cas, sachez que nous serons là à vos côtés et que vous ne serez pas seule. N'est ce pas Margaret ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation

-Absolument

Julia se servit une tasse de thé et la leva en l'air

-Au mouvement des suffragettes ! J'espère que nous serons dignes de celles qui ont combattu avant nous.

Les trois femmes trinquèrent un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je pense que nous devons retourner dans la rue.

Julia avait parlé avec une pointe de détermination dans la voix.

-Julia ! Vous n'y pensez pas ? Dois je vous rappeler comment s'est terminée notre dernière manifestation ?

Abigail renchérit

-Nous ne sommes plus que trois Julia. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire encore arrêter.

-C'est justement parce que nous ne sommes plus que trois que nous devons montrer que nous sommes toujours là. Nous devons retourner au Parlement et les forcer à nous écouter. Comment croyez vous qu'Emily Stowe ait obtenue la première université de médecine pour femmes au Canada ? Elle a fait campagne jour après jour, semaine après semaine sans jamais se décourager. Nous devons suivre son exemple.

-Encore une fois Julia, vous êtes la voix de la raison. Je suis certaine que Margaret trouvera les arguments pour nous défendre devant la cour

Les trois femmes échangèrent un sourire. Puis Julia ajouta

-Je propose de manifester demain. Le maire de Toronto doit faire un discours demain à 14h. Beaucoup de monde sera présent.

Après avoir conclu de la démarche à suivre, les trois femmes préparèrent leur intervention de demain non sans une certaine appréhension.

* * *

A quatorze heures pile, Oliver Aiken Howland, commença son discours. Le maire de Toronto était loin de s'imaginer de la suite des évènements. Julia, Margaret et Abigail attendaient fébrilement le moment pour intervenir. Leurs pancartes étaient soigneusement cachées derrière les arbres attendant le bon moment pour être brandies en l'air. Julia regardait avec attention les agents de police qui assuraient la sécurité du maire. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elles allaient être arrêtées par ces mêmes agents pour avoir manifesté en public. Et pourtant elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Elle croyait en ce qu'elle faisait même si elle devait pour cela retourner derrière les barreaux. Son regard s'arrêta sur un homme aux cheveux et au regard sombres. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme d'un agent de police mais il était en train de discuter avec l'un d'entre eux. Elle le regarda un peu plus en détail. Elle devait avouer qu'elle le trouvait bel homme. Elle contempla son visage parfaitement dessiné pour arriver jusqu'à ses lèvres charnues. Julia ne comprenait pas sa réaction et allait détourner le regard quand il tourna les yeux vers elle. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent quelques instants avant que Margaret ne lui prenne le bras pour lui signaler que le moment était arrivé.

Julia inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Elle prit sa pancarte dans les mains et vint se positionner là où le maire se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Margaret et Abigail étaient à ses côtés et Julia entama son discours. Bientôt, des sifflements se firent entendre et Julia dut hausser la voix pour se faire entendre. Elle évita de justesse une peau de banane qu'on venait de lui lancer et continua son discours avec plus de force qu'avant. Comme elle l'avait prédit, les agents de police commencèrent à avancer vers elles et Julia se prépara intérieurement à être, une fois encore, arrêtée.

Un agent l'a pris par le bras sans la malmener pour la diriger vers la calèche qui appartenait au poste numéro 4 d'après ce qui était écrit dessus.

Julia allait monter dans la calèche quand l'homme qui l'avait intriguée apparut devant elle. Il la regarda longuement, attardant son regard sur ses yeux et ses lèvres, puis il se racla la gorge.

-Je suis l'inspecteur William Murdoch Madame et je vais vous demander de nous suivre au poste de police numéro 4.

Julia acquiesça simplement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.


	2. Chapter 2

-Murdoch ! Dans mon bureau !

William leva les yeux au ciel. L'inspecteur était d'une humeur massacrante et il se prépara mentalement à être sermonné une fois de plus.

-J'ai appris qu'il y'avait eu un incident pendant le discours du maire ? Je croyais que tout était sous contrôle !

William se gratta la tempe un instant

-Qui sont ces femmes que vous avez amené au poste ?

L'inspecteur se servit un verre de scotch

-Des suffragettes Monsieur

L'inspecteur se retourna vers William son verre à moitié rempli à la main

-Encore ces satanées suffragettes ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elles cherchent bon sang ?

Il but une gorgée avant de reprendre

-Je veux que vous les interrogiez toutes les trois et ensuite mettez les en cellule. Je pense qu'une ou deux nuits passées derrière les barreaux leur fera le plus grand bien

-Bien Monsieur

* * *

William avait interrogé deux des trois femmes mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait été très loquace. Sans en connaître réellement la raison, il appréhendait le dernier interrogatoire. Il se souvenait avoir croisé son regard pendant le discours du maire. Une étrange sensation s'était emparée de lui lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était, il n'avait rien vu venir.

Puis à contre cœur il avait ordonné à George de les arrêter toutes les trois, s'assurant qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était maltraitée.

Elle était déjà installée dans la pièce où il conduisait ses interrogatoires. Elle avait l'air calme mais ses mains, qu'elle ne cessait de croiser et décroiser, trahissaient une certaine nervosité.

Il l'observa un long moment remarquant à quel point elle était belle. Sa beauté l'avait frappé lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle la première fois mais il avait maintenant tout le loisir d'apprécier le contour de son visage, ses cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappaient.

Sa contemplation s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle le regarda étrangement. William inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de prendre place autour de la table en face d'elle.

Il sortit son calepin de la poche de sa veste tout en évitant soigneusement de la regarder.

-Veuillez décliner votre identité s'il vous plait

-Je suis le Docteur Julia Ogden et avant que vous ne me posiez la question ce n'est pas la première fois que je visite un poste de police. Vos collègues du poste numéro 5 ont déjà eu affaire à nous

William releva la tête de ses notes. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient rivés dans les siens et il avait toute les peines du monde à ne pas se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux couleur bleu-vert. Il se racla la gorge, essayant de trouver un moyen de conduire cet interrogatoire sans être distrait à la moindre seconde.

-Vous savez donc qu'il est illégal de manifester en public. Alors pourquoi vouloir vous obstiner ?

Julia eut un rire amer

-Parce que nous voulons être entendues. Parce que je sais ce que c'est que de vivre dans un monde d'hommes qui se croient supérieurs en tout. Certaines de mes amies ont été battues par leur mari pour avoir participé à notre cause. Trouvez vous cela juste ?

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux attendant sa réponse.

-Ce que je pense ou non n'a pas d'importance dans cette affaire Docteur Ogden

Il crut voir de la déception dans ses yeux et cela le bouleversa

-Oh je vois. Vous faites partie de ces hommes qui préfèrent jouer les lâches. Ou alors, peut être approuvez le fait que les femmes ne doivent avoir aucun droit, qu'elles ne servent qu'à faire des enfants et entretenir la maison

William sentit une certaine colère le gagner. Comment pouvait elle penser ça de lui ?

-Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Comment osez vous me juger de la sorte ?

Julia haussa le ton également en colère

-C'est ce que vous être en train de faire en ce moment même ! Vous nous jugez moi et mes camarades alors que vous ne savez rien de nous et de notre combat

Choqué par l'exactitude de sa réponse, William retrouva son calme.

-Je ne vous juge pas mais je me dois de faire mon travail.

Julia hocha la tête

-Je le sais. Pardonnez moi de m'être emportée. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Croyez moi, je savais parfaitement ce que nous risquions lorsque nous avons décidé de manifester

-Si je pouvais vous éviter ces deux nuits en cellule je le ferai

Le regard de Julia s'adoucit. Elles savaient que ses paroles étaient sincères. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Peut être n'était il pas comme tous les hommes qu'elle connaissait. Il avait quelque chose de différent mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant avant que William ne détourne le regard, embarrassé de s'être laissé distraire encore une fois.

-Je vais vous conduire en cellule

Il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle entra dans la minuscule cellule. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer la porte. Elle n'était pas une criminelle après tout. Il la regarda et elle lui sourit comprenant son dilemme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai l'habitude maintenant

Il lui rendit son sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Puis après un dernier regard, il regagna son bureau.

* * *

Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit là. Son esprit ne faisait que penser à elle encore et encore. Il l'imaginait dans cette cellule, tremblante de froid et incapable de dormir sur la paillasse dure. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahie. Il ne comprenait pas ses sentiments à son égard. Elle lui était totalement étrangère et pourtant il ressentait ce besoin de la protéger malgré tout. Elle possédait un sacré tempérament et William douta fortement qu'elle eut besoin d'un homme pour veiller sur elle.

Il sourit en repensant à l'interrogatoire. Elle avait un tel feu en elle qui ne demandait qu'à être consumé. Ses yeux avaient brillé d'une façon si puissante qu'il avait été incapable de détourner le regard. A dire vrai, elle le fascinait. Il devait en savoir plus sur elle.

* * *

Après deux nuits passées en cellule, les trois femmes eurent l'autorisation de partir non sans avoir été rappelées à l'ordre par l'inspecteur. William assista à la scène de son bureau. Il était en proie aux doutes. Que devait il faire ? S'il ne lui parlait pas maintenant peut être n'aurait il plus jamais une telle occasion.

Elle allait quitter le poste quand il vint à sa rencontre.

-Docteur Ogden attendez !

Julia se retourna, surprise, de le voir.

-Je voulais vous dire que..enfin..je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela

Julia fut bouleversée par ces paroles et par son regard si triste. Dieu sait combien elle avait pensé à lui durant ces deux nuits. Elle se sentait attirée par lui comme si une force invisible la retenait à lui.

Elle n'avait jamais encore rencontré un homme comme lui et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne sortirait pas indemne de cette rencontre.

Prise par une pulsion soudaine, elle s'approcha doucement de lui avant de lui prendre la main.

-Je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas. Rien de tout ceci n'est votre faute.

Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne le paralysa un instant. Il sentit une onde de bien être l'envahir. Julia avait ressenti la même chose et enleva brusquement sa main de la sienne, bien trop chamboulée par ce qu'il se passait en elle.

Un peu déçu par sa réaction, William fit un pas en arrière.

-Je dois y aller. Je suppose qu'une montagne de travail m'attend à l'asile.

William n'écoutait pas, gagné par la nervosité. Il avait une question à lui poser.

-Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi un de ces soirs. J'aimerai en savoir plus sur votre combat

La surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage de Julia qui ne sut quoi répondre l'espace d'un instant. Elle mourrait d'envie d'accepter sa demande. Elle voulait passer du temps avec lui, apprendre à le connaître, pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres qui la fascinaient depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne ferait que lui créer des problèmes. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ce pour quoi elle s'était toujours battue. Elle opta pour lui dire la vérité, elle lui devait au moins ça.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne voudrais pas vous attirer des ennuis. N'oubliez pas que pour la plupart de vos collègues je suis une hors la loi.

Un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et William sentit une grande tristesse l'envahir. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'elle refuserait sa demande ou du moins il avait préféré ne pas y penser.

Leurs yeux vinrent se rencontrer une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte du poste de police numéro 4.


	3. Chapter 3

_J'avais décidé d'arrêter cette histoire mais on m'a convaincu que ce serait une erreur donc voici le chapitre suivant ! Fallenbelle2 this chapter is for you and we both know why ;)_

* * *

Une fois confortablement assise dans la calèche, Julia repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Margaret qui l'observait curieusement depuis maintenant quelques minutes.

-Julia ! Est ce que tout va bien ?

Julia prit conscience de l'endroit où elle était. Elle se redressa et lança un timide sourire aux deux femmes qui la dévisageaient.

-Ces deux nuits en cellule ont été éprouvantes. Nous devrions leur dire d'acheter des matelas plus confortables vous ne trouvez pas ?

Voyant que les deux autres femmes n'étaient pas dupes devant sa diversion, Julia se mura dans le silence.

-Qu'est ce que ce charmant détective vous a dit Julia ?

Julia leva les yeux en l'air. Elle s'attendait à cette question. Et pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre. Son esprit était en proie à une lutte acharnée et elle se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision en refusant son invitation.

-Il voulait simplement me rappeler que manifester en public est punissable par la loi et que la prochaine fois nous risquons bien plus.

Abigail et Margaret se mirent à rire et Julia leva la tête vers elle, étonnée de leur réaction.

-Croyez moi Julia, je crois que cet homme aurait été prêt à tout pour vous revoir même si vous deviez encore passer une nuit en prison alors je doute fortement qu'il ait pu vous dire une telle chose.

Julia prit un air faussement choqué

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça mes dames ?

Abigail secoua la tête de gauche à droite en rigolant doucement

-Voyons Julia c'est flagrant ! N'avez vous pas remarqué la façon dont il vous regardait ? Et ce regard triste qu'il avait quand vous avez quitté le poste ?

Margaret enchaina

-Je crois que cet homme est complètement tombé sous votre charme.

Bien sûr, Julia n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait bien remarqué que ce charmant détective la regardait avec insistance ou parfois même détournait le regard quand il était gêné mais qu'est ce que cela prouvait ? Elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à souffrir encore une fois. Elle n'en avait plus la force.

-Je crois que vous avez toutes les deux tort et que l'inspecteur Murdoch se montrait simplement courtois avec moi comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Fin de la discussion.

Margaret soupira devant l'entêtement de sa camarade.

-Vous êtes la femme la plus entêtée que je connaisse.

Julia lui sourit

-Pas entêtée mais déterminée !

Les trois femmes échangèrent un sourire laissant la calèche les ramener chez elles pour une journée de repos bien méritée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Julia arriva à l'asile de bonne heure pour se pencher sur les dossiers qui avaient du s'accumuler en son absence. Elle soupira devant la montagne de travail qui l'attendait. Elle se prépara un thé bien chaud et s'installa sur son fauteuil.

* * *

-Cette affaire est vraiment très étrange Monsieur. J'avoue être complètement dépassé.

William et l'inspecteur se trouvait dans le bureau du dernier discutant de l'affaire toute récente dont ils avaient du se charger ce matin là.

-Cette femme est tout simplement maboule Murdoch ! Elle prétend que c'est une voix dans sa tête qui lui aurait donné l'ordre de tuer son mari. Vous croyez vraiment à toutes ces foutaises ?

William se frotta la tempe, signe qu'il était perdu.

-Bien sûr que non Monsieur. Mais je ne suis pas totalement convaincu non plus que cette femme ait pu tuer son mari. Tout n'est pas clair dans cette affaire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus Murdoch ! Nous avons un suspect idéal, nous avons retrouvé l'arme du crime avec les empreintes de la femme dessus. De plus, ses enfants nous ont dit que son mari la brutalisait. Tout coïncide Murdoch que cela vous plaise ou non.

William soupira. Certes les preuves accablaient cette femme et pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait à propos de cette affaire.

-Dans ce cas, comment expliquez vous qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de son geste ?

-Murdoch cette femme est folle ! Comment être sûr que ce qu'elle raconte est vraie ou non ?

William réfléchit un instant quand soudain un magnifique visage lui vint en tête. Il avait la solution ! Mais accepterait-elle de l'aider ?

-Murdoch pourquoi souriez vous bêtement ?

William se racla la gorge brièvement.

-Monsieur, je connais une personne qui serait susceptible de nous éclairer dans cette affaire.

Brackenried fronça les sourcils

-A qui pensez vous ?

William eut l'air embarrassé l'espace d'un instant

-La femme que nous avons arrêté Monsieur..Elle est psychologue..

Brackenried eut un petit sourire en coin et Murdoch se mit à rougir devant le regard insistant de son supérieur.

-Oh je vois ! Et puis ça vous donnerait en même temps l'occasion de la revoir. Je crois avoir remarqué qu'elle ne vous laissait pas de marbre mon vieux !

William ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Brackenried profita de son mutisme pour continuer.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Cette affaire ne va pas se résoudre toute seule.

William bafouilla un « bien Monsieur » avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour prendre son chapeau.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à l'asile, William se dirigea vers l'accueil où une infirmière était occupée à classer des dossiers.

-Bonjour, je cherche le docteur Julia Ogden. Pourriez vous m'indiquer son bureau s'il vous plait.

L'infirmière leva les yeux de ses dossiers.

-Qui demande à la voir ?

-Je suis l'inspecteur William Murdoch du poste de police numéro 4 et j'aurai besoin de l'aide du docteur Ogden pour collaborer sur une de mes enquêtes.

L'infirmière regarda son badge

-Son bureau est au fond du couloir à gauche.

William remercia l'infirmière puis se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de son bureau. Comment allait-elle réagir à sa venue ? Elle avait refusé son invitation à dîner. Peut être qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir alors que lui mourrait d'envie de la revoir. Il n'avait pu la chasser de sa tête et elle avait occupé toutes ses pensées. Il était intrigué par cette femme et il refusait de s'avouer vaincu aussi vite.

Il arriva finalement devant l'entrée de son bureau. Elle se trouvait dos à lui, un dossier à la main. Il la regarda simplement pendant un petit moment puis frappa à la porte pour signaler sa présence.

Julia ne put cacher sa surprise en le voyant. Elle le regarda pendant un long moment puis comprenant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise, elle se leva pour se diriger vers lui.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, que puis je faire pour vous ? Est ce que vous êtes venu pour m'arrêter ?

Elle avait dit cela avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et William fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Je m'excuse de vous importuner mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide sur une affaire.

Julia sembla étonnée de sa demande. C'était bien la première fois qu'un inspecteur de police venait lui demander une aide quelconque.

Elle lui indiqua une chaise et prit place en face de lui.

-En quoi puis je vous aider inspecteur ?

William avait bien du mal à rester professionnel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil tout autour de lui. Son bureau était chaleureux et lumineux exactement à l'image de la femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Elle attendait patiemment sa réponse et William se racla la gorge avant de tout lui raconter.

-En effet inspecteur, cette affaire me paraît très étrange.

-Accepteriez vous de rencontrer Madame Richmond ? J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis professionnel sur son cas.

Julia devait avouer que cette affaire éveillait sa curiosité et l'idée de collaborer avec l'inspecteur Murdoch la remplissait de joie.

-Quand voudriez vous que je vienne lui parler ?

William sembla hésiter avant de répondre

-Maintenant si cela vous convient. Je sais que vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail mais mon supérieur attend de moi des réponses et j'ai vraiment besoin de vous.

Voyant la surprise gagner le visage de Julia, William comprit le double sens de ses mots et intervint rapidement pour rectifier le sous entendu qu'il venait de faire malgré lui.

-Pour résoudre cette enquête je veux dire.

A dire vrai, il n'avait pas seulement besoin d'elle pour résoudre cette enquête mais elle n'était pas encore prête à l'entendre et William pensa qu'il valait mieux attendre pour le moment.

Julia se leva et William en fit de même attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

-Dans ce cas là je serais ravie de vous aider inspecteur.

William lui fit un grand sourire puis il se dirigea vers le porte manteau où était accrochée sa veste avant de se diriger vers elle. Il vint se mettre derrière elle pour l'aider à enfiler sa veste puis ajusta le col. Il repoussa délicatement d'une main quelques mèches de cheveux qui se trouvaient coincées. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau douce de son cou et William ressentit un choc électrique parcourir tout son corps. Il retira précipitamment sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. Julia se retourna doucement vers lui complètement déboussolée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux mais elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, sentir les doigts de l'inspecteur Murdoch effleurer sa peau encore une fois.

Chassant cette idée de sa tête, elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je suis prête inspecteur. Nous pouvons y aller.

William inspira profondément. Décidément, cette affaire promettait d'être riche en rebondissements.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos review ;)_

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au poste de police avait été des plus embarrassants pour William. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter de réguliers coups d'oeil. La jeune femme avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et n'avait pas remarqué son manège. William s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir se montrer plus professionnel en sa présence. Quelque chose en elle l'attirait irrémédiablement.

Il voulait lui parler pour briser ce silence pesant mais que pouvait il lui dire ? Tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

-J'espère que je ne vous ai pas contrainte à abandonner vos patients

La voix de William sortit Julia de sa stupeur. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la calèche. Son esprit avait voyagé loin..très loin dans un endroit où William et elle étaient ensemble. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, le fameux jour de son arrestation, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui. Plus les heures passaient et plus elle regrettait d'avoir décliné son invitation. Elle avait voulu le protéger.

Julia lui fit un timide sourire, remarquant à quel point ils se trouvaient proches l'un de l'autre. Tellement proches, que leurs doigts posés sur la banquette risquaient de s'effleurer à tout moment.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas inspecteur, mes patients seront toujours là demain

William sourit largement à sa remarque. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais il remarqua que la calèche s'était arrêtée signe qu'ils venaient d'arriver.

Il sortit de la calèche puis tendit sa main à Julia pour l'aider à descendre. Il savoura les quelques secondes où sa peau rencontra la sienne. Jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer à ce contact.

Il la dirigea tout d'abord vers son bureau pour lui faire lire le dossier concernant l'affaire. Julia se contentait de lire en silence et William l'observait une fois de plus. Cette fois ci, il tarda trop à baisser le regard et Julia ne put que s'en apercevoir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait détourner le regard. Julia pouvait lire tellement d'émotions dans les yeux de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Son regard la troublait au plus haut point. Jamais encore, on ne l'avait regardée de cette manière.

Elle vit William détourner le regard soudainement. Elle tourna son regard dans la même direction que lui et remarqua qu'un homme se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse absolument.

-Dites moi Murdoch, cet interrogatoire c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

William se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise

-Monsieur, je vous présente le docteur Julia Ogden. Elle va m'assister dans cette affaire.

Brackenried se tourna vers Julia

-Suffragette et psychologue ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de vous docteur ?

Julia inspira un grand coup avant de répondre. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de se retrouver derrière les barreaux pour avoir dire ses quatre vérités à un inspecteur de police.

-Je vous aiderai du mieux que je pourrai inspecteur.

Brackenried soutint le regard de la jeune femme. William assistait à cet échange tentant de réprimer un sourire. Il se doutait que Julia avait pris sur elle pour ne pas éclater. Il pouvait le voir dans sa posture mais aussi dans son regard qui lançait, bien malgré elle, des éclairs à son supérieur.

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas je compte sur vous pour régler cette histoire.

Brackenried les regarda une dernière fois à tour de rôle avant de quitter la pièce.

Julia referma le dossier, pensive.

-Je dois avouer que cette affaire me laisse perplexe. Tout laisse à penser que cette femme a tué son époux. Pourquoi pensez vous qu'il en soit autrement ?

William s'approcha un peu plus d'elle

-Ce n'est qu'une intuition. Je ne veux pas vous influencer. Allez lui parler et faites vous votre propre opinion. Je voudrais avoir votre avis professionnel sur le cas de Mme Richmond.

Julia était touchée que cet inspecteur de police lui fasse totalement confiance. Jamais encore, elle n'avait eu la capacité de travailler en tant que psychologue dans une enquête de police et elle espérait se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche qui l'attendait.

* * *

Julia pénétra dans une petite salle sombre. L'accusée se trouvait déjà assise jetant des regards apeurés tout autour d'elle.

Julia observa la jeune femme un petit moment. Elle devait réussir à la mettre en confiance pour pouvoir lui parler. Julia sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule et se retourna.

-J'ai confiance en vous. Je sais que vous réussirez à établir un contact avec elle.

Julia laissa échapper un soupir, soulagée. Elle avait besoin d'entendre qu'il lui faisait confiance pour mener cet interrogatoire.

-Inspecteur, êtes vous d'accord pour que j'entre dans cette pièce seule ? Je ne voudrais pas que Mme Richmond se sente encore plus apeurée qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterai à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Julia lui fit un timide sourire avant d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle prit place sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la table sous le regard curieux de la jeune femme.

-Amélia, je suis le docteur Julia Ogden et..

Julia n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

-Un docteur ? Je n'ai pas besoin de docteur ! Vous pensez que je suis folle c'est ça ?

La jeune femme commençait à s'agiter et à regarder tout autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de sortir de la pièce.

Julia posa sa main sur celle d'Amélia ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer aussitôt.

-Je suis ici pour vous aider Amélia mais pour que je puisse le faire vous devez me parler.

Amélia hocha de la tête plusieurs fois pour lui signaler qu'elle avait compris.

-Votre mari a été retrouvé mort ce matin un couteau planté dans le cœur. Quand les policiers sont arrivés, vous vous trouviez aux côtés de votre époux, un couteau à la main.

Amélia s'agitait sur sa chaise tout en cachant ses oreilles de ses mains.

Julia lança un regard en direction de William qui assistait à la scène de l'autre côté de la porte.

Julia comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien de cette manière. Elle se leva pour venir s'agenouiller auprès de la jeune femme. Elle enleva doucement ses mains de ses oreilles pour venir les prendre doucement dans les siennes. Une fois qu'elle eut obtenu l'attention de la jeune femme elle continua.

-Amélia, je sais que vous n'avez pas tué votre mari mais vous devez m'aider à le prouver.

Amélia posa un doigt sur le front de Julia

-Des voix dans ma tête..Je les entends constamment..elles me répètent que je dois tuer Peter..

-Qui sont ces voix Amélia ? Pouvez vous me les décrire ? Est ce que ces voix appartiennent à un homme ou a une femme ?

Amélia ferma les yeux comme pour tenter de leur échapper.

-C'est une voix de femme. Elle me répète que je dois me débarrasser de lui..qu'il me veut du mal.

-Amélia, est ce que Peter vous a déjà brutalisé ?

Julia vit le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrir, la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle releva sa manche pour lui montrer les nombreux bleus qui parsemaient sa peau.

-Il disait que j'étais une imbécile et une incapable.

Julia resserra sa main autour de la sienne

-Il a eu tort de dire cela.

Pour la première fois, Amélia lui rendit son sourire. Comprenant qu'elle se sentait un peu plus en confiance, Julia décida de poser la question dont la réponse était indispensable à l'enquête.

-Amélia, que faisiez vous ce matin avec ce couteau dans la main ? Il faut que je le sache si vous voulez sortir d'ici.

La jeune femme pleurait se balançant de gauche à droite sur sa chaise. Julia lui tendit un mouchoir.

-J'ai trouvé le couteau à côté de lui..il y'avait plein de sang..Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai ramassé le couteau pour ne pas que mes enfants se blessent avec. Vous savez je suis leur mère, je dois les protéger vous comprenez ?

Julia fronça les sourcils à cette remarque mais se hâta de répondre.

-Oui je comprends tout à fait Amélia.

-Où sont mes enfants ? Je veux voir mes enfants !

Julia approcha une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'Amélia.

-Vous pourrez les voir bientôt. Ils vont venir vous rendre visite.

-J'ai peur pour Betty. Il faut la protéger docteur. Peter lui faisait du mal, beaucoup de mal.

-Personne ne fera plus de mal à Betty je vous le promets.

En vue de ces nouvelles informations, Julia décida de poser une dernière question.

-Amélia, est ce qu'il serait possible que vous auriez eu envie de faire du mal à Peter pour le mal qu'il vous a fait subir à toutes les deux ?

La jeune femme se leva violemment de sa chaise, la faisant valser par terre. William était prêt à intervenir pour protéger Julia mais son regard l'en dissuada.

-Je n'ai pas tué Peter ! Ce sont les voix qui l'ont tué. Elles l'ont tué pour nous protéger. Vous devez me croire. Je ne l'ai pas tué..

Amélia répétait cette phrase en boucle comme un murmure.

Julia savait que l'interrogatoire était terminé et qu'elle ne tirerait plus rien d'Amélia aujourd'hui.

Après avoir rassuré la jeune femme, Julia quitta la pièce le cœur lourd. Cette femme avait tellement souffert dans sa vie qu'elle ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui.

-Quelle est votre opinion docteur ?

Julia soupira, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je dois reconnaître que vous aviez raison. Je ne pense pas que cette femme ait tué son mari bien qu'elle en avait le mobile. Elle me semble trop fragile pour faire une chose pareille. Ce qui m'intrigue, ce sont ces voix dont elle parle. Elle affirme que ces voix ont tué son mari. Notre indice est là, il faut juste découvrir à qui ces voix appartiennent.

-Vous avez absolument raison docteur. Amélia nous a affirmé que c'était une voix de femme. Peut être que cette voix appartient à celle de sa fille Betty ?

-Je suis d'accord ! D'autant plus, qu'Amélia nous a dit que son mari battait sa fille aussi. Peut être a t'elle eu envie de se venger.

Julia réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre sa réflexion

-Dans ce cas là pourquoi sa fille n'a t'elle pas avoué son crime. Serait-elle prête à laisser condamner sa mère à sa place ?

-Je crois qu'un interrogatoire avec Betty Richmond est indispensable.

-Je le crois aussi.

Julia se dirigea vers le porte manteau pour prendre son chapeau.

-J'espère avoir pu vous être utile inspecteur. Je suis désolée mais j'ai des patients qui m'attendent.

William s'approcha de Julia envahissant, sans s'en rendre compte, son espace personnel. Julia sentit son souffle se couper l'espace d'un instant et l'enquête fut chassée de son esprit pour laisser place à des sentiments contradictoires. Elle désirait cet homme à un point qui n'était pas raisonnable. Il avait à la fois le don de l'apaiser et de la tourmenter.

-Merci pour votre aide précieuse Docteur. Je n'y serai pas arrivé sans vous.

Julia se contenta de lui sourire simplement, une fois encore, incapable d'articuler un seul mot quand il la regardait de cette manière.

Elle le vit pourtant hésiter.

-Y'a t'il autre chose que vous vouliez me demander ?

William savait que c'était sans doute sa dernière chance mais il avait tellement peur de devoir essuyer un autre refus. Etait il possible qu'il se soit trompé à ce point ? Il avait bien entendu sa respiration saccadée lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle. Il ne la laissait pas indifférente, il en était certain.

-Je sais que je vous ai déjà posé cette question et que vous avez refusé la première fois mais je me dois d'insister. Accepteriez vous de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Sans réfléchir, Julia prit sa main dans la sienne.

-J'en meurs d'envie, vraiment, seulement ce ne serait pas juste de ma part d'accepter.

William serra sa main avec force.

-Je sais que vous vous inquiétez des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur mon travail au poste de police mais laissez moi me préoccuper de tout cela.

Julia hésitait toujours alors William décida d'abattre sa dernière carte.

-Je vous en prie. Il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Je le sens et vous aussi. Laissez nous au moins une chance d'apprendre à nous connaître.

Julia lui sourit tendrement.

-Très bien à condition que vous m'appeliez Julia.


	5. Chapter 5

William se préparait avec soin dans la minuscule pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Il n'avait pas invité une femme à diner depuis des années, depuis que Liza était décédée. William avait pensé ne jamais se remettre de sa mort et pourtant son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la femme avec qui il allait passer la soirée. Son ventre se noua. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de talent pour courtiser les femmes. C'est elles, qui généralement, faisaient le premier pas. Mais pour le docteur Ogden c'était différent. Il ressentait ce besoin presque vital d'être auprès d'elle. Il espérait que cette soirée passée en sa compagnie l'aiderait à répondre à certaines de ses questions. Pourquoi se sentait-il autant attirée par elle ? Ressentait-elle la même chose que lui ? Qui était-elle vraiment derrière son masque de femme forte et déterminée ?

William ajusta sa cravate, prit son manteau et sa veste et ferma la porte derrière lui. Madame Kitchen était assise autour d'une table ronde, un livre à la main. Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la pièce, elle referma son livre et lui lança un petit sourire.

-Et bien je dois dire que je vous trouve très élégant ce soir. Puis je savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ?

William fronça les sourcils, étonné

-Comment savez vous que je dîne avec une femme ?

Madame Kitchen étouffa un petit rire

-William, depuis que je vous connais, vous n'êtes jamais sorti le soir à part pour aller travailler. De plus, je remarque que vous portez votre cravate réservée pour les occasions spéciales. Alors comment s'appelle t'elle ? Est ce que je la connais ?

William soupira. Décidément il ne pouvait rien lui cacher

-Elle s'appelle Julia. Docteur Julia Ogden. Je l'ai rencontrée lors d'une manifestation.

William s'abstint de lui dire qu'il l'avait mise en cellule parce qu'elle manifestait illégalement.

-Une femme docteur ? Je suis sûre que ce doit être une femme exceptionnelle

-ça oui elle l'est !

William avait murmuré ces mots sans s'en rendre compte. Madame Kitchen s'en amusa grandement et William rougit sous son regard insistant.

-Allez y William ! Vous ne voudriez pas être en retard pour votre premier rendez vous.

Il bafouilla un rapide merci et marcha en direction du restaurant.

* * *

Il attendait à la table, nerveux et à la fois excité. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver « chez Leroux »pour vingt heures, Julia lui ayant avoué avoir un petit faible pour la cuisine française.

Il ajusta pour la troisième fois sa cravate qui commençait à le serrer de plus en plus. Que lui dirait-il lorsqu'elle se trouverait en face de lui ? Allait-il encore une fois se perdre dans la contemplation de ses yeux ? Ses pensées furent vite interrompues par un timide « bonsoir ».

William leva les yeux rapidement. Elle se tenait devant lui, magnifique dans une robe bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient délicatement relevés en un chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappaient. Elle était tout bonnement spectaculaire.

Julia sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle vit son regard insistant. Elle avait mis des heures à choisir sa robe et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle lui plaisait.

William tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprit, regrettant de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et pris sa main délicatement dans la sienne pour la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un tendre baiser veillant à ce que son regard ne quitte pas le sien.

-Vous êtes resplendissante ce soir Julia

Elle lui fit un timide sourire et William la guida vers leur table. Il l'aida à prendre place comme un parfait gentleman puis vint s'asseoir à son tour.

William observa Julia du coin de l'oeil tout en regardant son menu. Elle semblait nerveuse et il aurait voulu faire n'importe quoi pour apaiser ses craintes.

-Julia, je dois vous avouer que je suis aussi nerveux que vous mais pourquoi ne pas simplement profiter de cette soirée pour apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux ?

Julia hocha la tête doucement

-Je suis d'accord William

Ils se sourirent longuement puis quittèrent le regard de l'autre à contre cœur pour étudier le menu.

-Je dois dire que je me trouve face à un dilemme. Je ne sais que choisir entre la cassolette de Saint Jacques et le homard grillé en sauce.

William sourit devant le visage concentré de Julia

-Que diriez vous de goûter aux deux ? Nous pourrions prendre chacun un de ses plats et partager la moitié.

Le visage de Julia s'illumina à cette idée

-C'est une excellente idée William !

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande et William demanda du vin.

-D'habitude je ne bois jamais mais ce soir je vais faire une exception

Ils trinquèrent, le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre.

-Alors Julia, si vous me parliez un peu de vous. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'arrête une femme médecin et qui plus est suffragette.

Julia laissa échapper un petit rire pour le plus grand plaisir de William. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire et il pria pour que ce ne fut pas la dernière fois.

Ils parlèrent d'eux longuement, apprenant à se connaître, se dévoilant au fur et à mesure de la soirée.

Comme promis, William partagea la moitié de son homard tandis que Julia lui offrit quelques Saint Jacques.

Vint le moment du dessert. William déclina l'offre mais insista pour que Julia commande la charlotte russe qui lui avait tant fait envie.

Embarrassée, Julia accepta.

-De quoi je vais avoir l'air avec mon dessert alors que vous n'en avez pas pris ? Je ne suis pas raisonnable. Ma gourmandise aura raison de moi.

William se mit à rire un long moment.

-Au moins vous faites honneur à cette soirée Julia. Je saurais où vous inviter la prochaine fois.

Le souffle de Julia se coupa l'espace d'un instant. Elle voulait être certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

-La prochaine fois ? Vous voulez me revoir après tout ce que je vous ai dit sur moi ? Je vous l'ai dit William, je me méfie des hommes et je ne suis pas tendre avec eux.

Le visage de William reprit son air sérieux

-Julia, répondez simplement à ma question. Ressentez vous de la méfiance envers moi ?

Julia baissa le regard vers ses doigts qui jouaient nerveusement avec un coin de la nappe. Elle ressentait beaucoup de choses pour William Murdoch mais certainement pas de la méfiance. Un désir puissant et une grande confusion mais pas de la méfiance. Elle décida d'être franche avec lui.

-Non, je ne me méfie pas de vous. Je..je suis simplement confuse. Jamais encore un homme ne m'avait invité à dîner alors qu'il venait de m'arrêter pour avoir enfreint la loi.

William lui sourit tendrement

-Jamais encore je n'avais arrêté de suspecte aussi jolie.

Une fois encore, Julia rougit à ce compliment, bafouillant un timide merci.

William décida de raccompagner Julia devant l'heure avancée. Il lui tendit son bras auquel elle s'accrocha sans hésitation. Une fois devant sa porte, Julia croisa ses mains devant elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire. Julia avait toujours été en charge de sa vie et de ses émotions mais depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait perdu tout contrôle.

-Merci pour ce dîner William, je me suis régalée.

William s'approcha d'elle un peu plus, ressentant ce besoin d'être près d'elle.

-Est ce que ça veut dire que vous acceptez un second rendez vous ?

La joie pouvait se lire sur le visage de Julia et William sentit son cœur battre la chamade en voyant son sourire.

-Avec joie William.

William sourit largement, enivré par le bonheur à l'idée de passer une autre soirée en sa compagnie.

D'une main tremblante, il prit sa main pour venir y déposer un doux baiser. Il avait remarqué sa respiration saccadée à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient sa peau. Il mourrait d'envie de laisser ses lèvres caresser les siennes mais il craignait de la faire fuir. Il devait gagner sa confiance qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, caressant doucement sa paume avec son pouce. Il la sentit tressaillir à ce contact mais préféra ignorer sa réaction pour le moment.

-Acceptez vous de m'accompagner chez les Richmond demain ? Enfin si votre emploi du temps vous le permet. Je voudrais avoir votre avis lorsque je m'entretiendrai avec Betty.

-Bien sûr William. Je serais ravie de vous aider dans cette affaire.

Ils convinrent tous les deux d'une heure et après un dernier baiser déposé sur sa main, William rentra chez lui, le cœur léger à la pensée de la revoir si rapidement.


	6. Chapter 6

Julia soupira longuement devant la montagne de dossiers venus s'échouer sur son bureau. En ce moment le travail ne manquait pas et Julia se sentait complètement débordée. Elle avait accepté d'accompagner William chez les Richmonds alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que cette visite ne ferait que la retarder davantage dans son travail. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu la force de lui dire non. Cette enquête la fascinait autant que lui et elle était ravie de pouvoir collaborer avec les forces de l'ordre.

Julia regarda par la fenêtre un instant. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle attendait le moment où William passerait la prendre avec impatience. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine rien que de penser à son sourire.

Un coup à la porte interrompit sa douce rêverie.

-Abigail ! Ne me dites pas que nous avions rendez vous et que je l'ai oublié ?

Abigail s'amusa de la détresse de son amie.

-Vous vous faites plutôt rare en ce moment Julia. Je suis venue voir si tout allait bien

Julia désigna son bureau d'un geste las.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment.

-Ah je vois ! Et moi qui pensais que vous passiez du bon temps avec votre beau détective.

Julia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien à redire. Elle joua nerveusement avec ses mains.

-Premièrement ce n'est pas mon détective et deuxièmement je l'aide sur une enquête. Tout cela est strictement professionnel.

Abigail leva les yeux au ciel, signe qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

-Si vous le dites ! Je suis juste venue vous prévenir que Margareth a réussi à convaincre quelques femmes à rejoindre notre cause. Nous avons prévu de nous réunir samedi après midi si cela vous convient.

-J'en serai ravie, je vous..

Elle s'interrompit en voyant William entrer dans son bureau, son chapeau à la main. Il lui sourit et la regarda longuement.

-Bonjour Julia

Julia prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre. Cet homme la mettait dans tous ses états.

-Bonjour William. J'espère ne pas être en retard

Abigail regardait leur échange d'un air amusé. Julia osait prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et pourtant le désir pouvait se lire très ouvertement sur leur visage respectif.

Abigail se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Julia quitta aussitôt le regard de William ne sachant plus où poser le regard.

-Miss Stanford, je suis heureux de vous revoir

-Et bien tant que ce n'est pas pour nous arrêter moi aussi Détective

William allait répondre mais Julia le devança

-Abigail, William ne faisait que son travail. Nous savions pertinemment ce que nous risquions.

Abigail regarda Julia avec étonnement. Depuis quand prenait-elle partie pour les forces de l'ordre ?

-Tant que nous n'oublions pas ce pour quoi nous nous battons

Abigail la regarda avec insistance et Julia baissa les yeux, honteuse d'avoir déçue son amie.

-Vous pouvez comptez sur moi Samedi après-midi

-Bien dans ce cas je vous laisse.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers William, Abigail quitta la pièce.

William sentit la tension envahir la pièce

-Julia, pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas créer d'histoires entre vous et votre amie

-N'en parlons plus William. Laissez moi le temps de ranger ses dossiers et je suis à vous

William attendit patiemment dans un coin de la pièce, la regardant s'affairer avec empressement. Elle semblait troublée et il s'en voulait beaucoup. Il comprenait pourquoi Julia avait tellement hésité avant d'accepter sa proposition à dîner. William ne voulait en aucune façon être un frein à sa volonté de se battre pour les droits de la femme. Il respectait son combat et le trouvait juste. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à l'arrêter ce jour là mais son devoir passait avant tout. William réfléchit un moment. Il n'était plus certain de vouloir faire passer son devoir avant elle..avant Julia. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une situation compliquée.

-Je suis prête William nous pouvons y aller.

Le trajet jusque chez les Richmonds se fit dans un silence total. Le cœur de William se serra dans sa poitrine en voyant que Julia cherchait à l'éviter. Julia se montra aussi professionnelle que possible, interrogeant la jeune fille avec délicatesse qui finit par avouer son crime. Julia ressentit une profonde peine pour cette enfant qui n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de protéger sa mère contre les coups d'un mari violent. Brisant tous les codes, Julia prit la jeune fille dans ses bras lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. William assistait à la scène regardant tendrement Julia réconforter la jeune fille. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus pour cette femme qui le surprenait de jour en jour. Il devait tout faire pour briser cette distance qui s'était installée entre eux.

Après que la jeune fille fut prise en charge par le poste de police numéro 4, William proposa à Julia de marcher un peu. Elle hésita un court moment avant de prendre son bras. Ils marchèrent un long moment sans parler puis William brisa ce silence qui l'oppressait.

-Julia, je sais que vous êtes en proie aux doutes depuis cet après-midi mais je vous en prie, laissez nous une chance. Je suis certain que nous pouvons y arriver. Je veux que vous sachiez que je vous soutiendrai quoiqu'il arrive. Votre combat est juste Julia et je ne veux en aucun cas être une barrière entre vous et ce pour quoi vous vous battez.

Julia soupira

-Je pensais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Vous ne faisiez que votre devoir. Réfléchissez William ! Si nous venions à manifester encore une fois, seriez vous prêt à manquer à votre devoir pour faire une exception pour moi ? Je ne veux pas être traitée différemment William. Je me bats justement pour cette raison.

-Et je ne peux que vous encourager à poursuivre cette voie.

Julia leva enfin le regard vers William.

-Je savais que tout serait compliqué entre nous et je voulais éviter ce genre de situation avant de m'attacher trop à vous mais il est trop tard à présent

Le cœur de William fit un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. Il y'avait encore de l'espoir et William sentit la tension et la peur qui l'avaient envahi se volatiliser. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Faites moi confiance. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Julia baissa les yeux vers leurs mains liées avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de William. Avait-elle raison d'écouter son cœur qui la suppliait de ne plus se battre contre ces sentiments qui grandissaient en elle de jour en jour ? Pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance ?

Elle fut prise d'un nouveau frisson quand le pouce de William caressa le haut de sa main jusqu'à son poignet. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de faire les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient. Hésitant un court instant, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes soupirant de bien être à ce premier contact.

Les mains de William remontèrent en une douce caresse le long de ses bras avant de se poser au creux de son cou pour approfondir davantage leur baiser. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard à bout de souffle, leur front collé l'un contre l'autre. Tous les sens de Julia étaient en éveil. Elle se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites. Jamais un simple baiser ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Elle plaça de timides baisers sur son visage tandis que William la serrait davantage contre lui, ses mains se trouvant désormais au creux de ses reins.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son désir pour elle. Elle était loin de s'imaginer ce qu'elle provoquait en lui avec ses chastes baisers. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa une dernière fois avec douceur, avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Julia le regarda avec incompréhension. William caressa doucement une mèche de ses cheveux qui reposait sur sa joue.

-Je suis un homme patient Julia et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour avoir votre confiance totale. Rien n'est plus important que vous.

Il lui sourit avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour faire quelques pas. Puis il se tourna lentement vers elle pour lui tendre la main.

-êtes vous prête à voir où le vent nous mène Julia ?


	7. Chapter 7

Julia descendit de la calèche avec une certaine appréhension. Isaac Tash, son collègue et ami depuis l'université, l'avait contacté dans la matinée. Il avait, selon ses mots, quelque chose d'important à lui demander.

Elle frappa à la porte de l'imposant manoir et attendit un instant avant que son ami ne vienne lui ouvrir.

-Julia ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras puis la fit entrer à l'intérieur.

Julia s'installa sur un fauteuil puis attendit qu'Isaac prenne la parole. Lorsqu'il ne le fit pas, Julia décida de prendre les devants.

-Alors, pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?

Isaac se leva et se dirigea vers une petite table où se trouvait deux tasses.

-Du thé ?

-Volontiers, merci.

Isaac versa le breuvage marron dans chacune des tasses puis il prit place en face de Julia.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir par hasard, même si tes visites me font toujours plaisir

Julia lui sourit légèrement. Elle n'était pas dupe. Isaac avait toujours eu un faible pour elle même s'ils n'en avaient jamais ouvertement parlé. Mais une femme ressentait ces choses là.

-Un collègue m'a appelé ce matin pour me demander conseil. Il a pour idée d'ouvrir un cabinet médical réservé aux femmes désoeuvrées

Julia, qui s'apprêtait à prendre une gorgée de son thé, éloigna la tasse de ses lèvres.

-Si j'ai bien compris, un homme et médecin qui plus est, s'intéresserait assez au sort des femmes pour ouvrir un cabinet spécialisé ?

Julia eut un rire moqueur

-Isaac, si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve pas très drôle

Isaac sourit devant la réaction de son amie. Il avait prédit sa réponse et s'amusait de voir qu'il la connaissait assez pour connaître sa réaction à l'avance.

-C'est très sérieux, tu peux me croire. Cet homme en question s'appelle Charles Abot. Il ne pratique plus la médecin depuis des années

Julia le regardait toujours d'un air sceptique.

-Alors pourquoi vouloir ouvrir ce cabinet ?

Isaac soupira et posa sa tasse sur la table.

-Je savais que tu me poserais cette question. Charles a vécu un drame il y a quelques temps de cela. Sa fille est tombée enceinte accidentellement. Beaucoup trop jeune pour élever le bébé, elle a pris la décision de se faire avorter. Elle est allée voir en secret un charlatan, qui comme tu peux l'imaginer, a pratiqué un véritable travail de boucher sur elle. Charles a retrouvé sa fille, le soir même, allongée sur le lit, à peine vivante. Sa fille a réussi à lui dire ce qui c'était passé avant de mourir d'une hémorragie interne. Charles n'a rien pu faire. Il ne sait même pas qui est le monstre qui a opéré sa fille.

Julia avait retenu son souffle pendant tout le temps du récit. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à un rythme anormalement élevé. Elle ne connaissait cette situation que trop bien pour l'avoir vécu elle même, il y a des années de cela. Des souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire et Julia sentit sa tête lui tourner. Elle s'agrippa au bras du fauteuil comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle tourna un regard meurtri vers l'homme assis en face d'elle.

-Pourquoi me raconter tout ça Isaac ? Que cherches tu à faire ?

Isaac savait qu'il avait pris un risque en appelant Julia. Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu le récit de Charles il avait tout de suite su que Julia était la personne idéale pour aider Charles dans son projet.

-Julia, je sais ce que tu as subi. Je t'ai vu te vider de ton sang. J'ai cru te perdre. Tu es la personne la mieux placée pour comprendre Charles. Depuis la mort de sa fille, il s'est juré de venir en aide aux femmes en détresse. Il ne veut pas qu'une autre jeune femme puisse subir le même sort que sa fille. Et je suis persuadé que tu ne le souhaites pas non plus.

Le regard perdu au loin, Julia ne répondit pas. Se souvenir de cette époque de sa vie était encore bien trop douloureux. Elle se leva soudainement.

-Je suis désolée Isaac mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à mes démons. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me demander cela.

Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais Isaac la retint doucement par le bras.

-Je te demande juste d'y penser. Tu es forte Julia. Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

Elle le regarda un long moment sans rien dire avant de quitter brutalement la pièce.

* * *

William regarda le téléphone pour la énième fois depuis ce matin. Julia avait promis de l'appeler. Peut-être était-elle surchargée de travail et avait oublié de le faire. William soupira longuement. Elle lui manquait énormément. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, il ressentait un vide à chaque fois que leurs lèvres n'étaient pas en contact. Ils avaient passé la journée du dimanche à parler de tout et de rien, à échanger quelques baisers au détour d'un chemin. Le soir venu, la séparation avait été plus que difficile et William se souvenait encore des baisers appuyés de Julia qui refusait de le laisser partir. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se raisonner et à détacher ses bras de sa fine taille.

Regardant encore le téléphone qui ne sonnait toujours pas, William décida de prendra sa pose déjeuner plus tôt que prévu pour se rendre à l'asile. Il devait la voir.

Arrivant de son bureau, il constata que Julia n'était pas là.

-Le docteur Ogden n'est pas venue travailler ce matin.

William se retourna vers l'infirmière qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-A-t'elle dit pourquoi ?

-Le docteur Ogden nous a dit être souffrante

William fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu ? Il salua brièvement l'infirmière laissant l'inquiétude le gagner peu à peu.

* * *

Julia regardait par la fenêtre. Les feuilles commençaient à tomber signe que l'automne approchait.

Les mots d'Isaac résonnaient dans sa tête encore et encore « Tu es une femme forte. Tu peux y arriver ». Elle posa une main sur son ventre et les larmes commencèrent à couler doucement sur ses joues. Elle n'était pas fière de son passé et pourtant elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Julia s'était battue toute sa vie pour devenir médecin. Un enfant aurait tout compliqué surtout pour une femme enceinte et célibataire. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle aujourd'hui cette peine immense ? Isaac lui avait assuré il y a plus d'un an qu'elle ne tomberait plus jamais enceinte. Julia n'avait rien laissé paraître mais elle souffrait chaque jour de cette nouvelle, bien plus encore depuis que William était entré dans sa vie.

On frappa à la porte et Julia sursauta légèrement.

Essuyant ses larmes, elle retira la couverture qui se trouvait sur ses genoux et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Son cœur se mit à battre violemment lorsqu'elle le vit. Le sourire de William disparut soudainement lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouges et gonflés de Julia.

Il poussa la porte pour entrer complètement. Aussitôt la porte fermée, William prit Julia dans ses bras pour une tendre étreinte.

-Une infirmière m'a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de l'éloigner doucement

-Etes-vous souffrante ? Voulez vous que j'appelle un médecin ?

Julia leva les yeux au ciel, amusée de sa réaction.

-William, je suis médecin

William lui sourit en guise d'excuse.

-C'est vrai. C'était idiot de ma part de vous poser la question. Je me suis inquiété quand je n'ai pas reçu votre appel et j'ai donc décidé de me rendre à l'asile pour prendre de vos nouvelles..

William s'arrêta puis reprit dans un murmure.

-Et puis vous me manquiez beaucoup

Julia sentit toute l'émotion qu'elle essayait de contenir devant lui se déversait en elle violemment. Elle éclata en sanglot bien malgré elle.

Choqué devant sa réaction, William resta un court moment interdit avant de se précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui sentant ses larmes redoubler. Il lui murmura des mots de réconfort qui eurent pour effet de la calmer. Sa main caressa son dos de haut en bas en une douce caresse pour tenter de l'apaiser. Quand il sentit le cœur de Julia battre normalement contre lui, il lui prit la main pour la mener vers le sofa.

William prit place sur le sofa puis attira le corps de Julia contre lui qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Voyant qu'elle tremblait, William se saisit de la couverture qui se trouvait à côté et l'étala sur ses jambes. Elle vint poser sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux un instant.

-Julia, dites moi ce qu'il se passe ?

Julia ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant lever la tête. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Décidant de ne lui révéler qu'une partie de la vérité, Julia lui raconta sa visite à Isaac.

La réaction de William ne se fit pas attendre.

-Julia c'est formidable ! Qui mieux que vous serait en mesure d'aider ces femmes ? Vous savez à quel point il est difficile pour une femme de vivre dans notre société. Votre combat au côté des suffragettes rejoint complètement ce projet de cabinet spécialisé alors pourquoi semblez vous si malheureuse ?

Julia se trouvait dans une impasse. Comment lui expliquer sa réaction sans lui avouer l'entière vérité ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire William. Mon travail à l'asile m'apporte beaucoup de satisfaction et je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir l'abandonner.

Elle soupira puis tenta de se lever mais William l'en empêcha en la serrant encore plus contre lui.

-Pardonnez moi William, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure. Je suis exténuée et..

Julia fut interrompue par les lèvres de William. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger savourant le contact de leurs lèvres réunies. Puis n'y tenant plus, Julia laissa sa langue caresser la lèvre inférieure de William qui trembla à ce contact. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Julia se retrouva rapidement allongée sur le sofa, le corps de William au dessus d'elle. Ses mains caressèrent ses côtes juste en dessous de ses seins tandis que ses lèvres prirent le chemin de son cou. William adorait cette partie du corps de Julia. Sa peau y était tellement douce et son parfum si enivrant.

Ses lèvres descendirent peu à peu vers le haut de sa poitrine et Julia murmura son prénom, totalement envahi par le désir.

William se raidit une fraction de seconde en entendant Julia murmurer son prénom. Le peu de contrôle qui lui restait était en train de voler en éclat. Julia ouvrit les yeux sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle croisa son regard déboussolé et lui sourit tendrement. Elle était toute aussi choquée que lui par l'intensité de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Un simple baiser finissait toujours pas se terminer en étreintes passionnées.

Julia caressa doucement la joue de William qui reprit difficilement son souffle. Puis sans un mot, il se releva pour reprendre une position assise. Julia se redressa à son tour et William leva son bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment avant que William ne vienne briser leur douce quiétude.

-J'ai confiance en vous Julia. Je suis certain que vous saurez prendre la bonne décision

Julia le regarda un instant puis vint caler sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui avouer la vérité un jour ou l'autre et elle redoutait ce moment par dessus tout.


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois que William fut parti, Julia se mit au lit le ventre noué. Elle était en proie à un conflit intérieur qui lui semblait impossible de résoudre. Elle devait avouer que d'ouvrir ce cabinet avec le docteur Abot était une grande opportunité mais serait elle assez forte pour aider ces femmes désoeuvrées en toute circonstance ? Son esprit se tourna une fois de plus vers William. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Serait-il heureux pour elle ? Elle pria qu'il n'ait jamais à découvrir son terrible secret.

L'esprit tourmenté, elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée, par cette longue lutte interne avec elle même.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Julia se dirigea une nouvelle fois chez Isaac le pas décidé.

Il ne semblait pas étonné de la voir.

-Entre Julia, tu arrives à temps pour le thé

Julia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe d'impatience

-Donne moi l'adresse du docteur Abot

Isaac sourit largement à cette demande et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner

-Je savais que tu accepterais mon offre

-Je ne le fais pas pour toi Isaac et surtout pas pour moi alors maintenant donne moi cette adresse avant que je ne change d'avis

Isaac obéit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un papier où était griffonné une adresse. Il prit sa main dans la sienne au moment de lui donner le papier.

-Toi seule peux aider ces femmes Julia et je crois qu'elles peuvent t'aider en retour

Julia le regarda longuement puis ne trouvant rien à répondre elle prit congé sans même un « au revoir »

Isaac la regarda partir un sourire aux lèvres « tu me remercieras un jour Julia »

* * *

-Et bien docteur Ogden je dois vous avouer que votre parcours est impressionnant et je suis un peu surpris de voir que vous êtes prête à quitter votre poste à l'asile pour vous lancer dans cette aventure risquée avec moi

Le docteur Abot la sondait du regard et Julia joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il pouvait lire en elle et Julia n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis sa rencontre avec William. Elle tenta de garder une posture aussi droite que possible et son souffle régulier.

-Est ce que je peux vous demander ce qui vous a décidé à faire équipe avec moi ?

Julia leva des yeux inquiets vers lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une peur panique s'empara d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Isaac lui avait raconté son secret. Ce secret terrible qui pouvait détruire sa réputation et sa vie. Julia était en proie aux doutes. Comment répondre à sa question alors qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même pourquoi elle avait accepté son offre.

-Je suis arrivée à un stade de ma vie où le changement me paraît être une bonne chose et j'ai à cœur d'aider ces femmes

Le docteur Abot sembla satisfait de sa réponse et Julia arrêta de retenir sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et cette idée la terrorisa.

* * *

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rencontre avec le docteur Abot. La procédure avait été longue et difficile mais le cabinet avait fini par ouvrir ses portes.

A sa grande surprise, Julia appréciait de travailler avec le docteur Abot. C'était un homme droit et professionnel mais doté d'une grande bonté. Julia sentait sa douleur d'avoir perdu sa fille à chaque fois qu'une jeune femme entrait dans le cabinet suppliant qu'on lui vienne en aide. Il n'en parlait jamais mais Julia pouvait le lire dans son regard. En retour, il ne lui posait aucune question et Julia s'en accommoda parfaitement.

Depuis qu'elle avait accepté de travailler aux côtés du docteur Abot, Julia se sentait apaisée comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait en paix avec elle même. Bien sûr, aider ces femmes était tout sauf une tâche facile. Elle était confrontée à la pauvreté, au désespoir de ces jeunes filles qui se retrouvaient enceintes par accident et pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait rien faire à part de s'assurer que leur grossesse se déroulait normalement et leur conseillait d'en parler à leur famille au plus vite. Julia savait que tout cela n'était qu'hypocrisie. Pour avoir vécu cette situation, elle savait qu'en parler à la famille était sûrement la dernière chose à faire. Au mieux, la jeune fille se retrouverait enfermée entre quatre murs pour le restant de ses jours. Au pire, elle serait jetée dehors et la pauvre fille n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'élever son enfant seule dans la misère.

Julia soupira et se frotta les tempes. Elle était épuisée. Le cabinet ne désemplissait pas et les heures de travail s'allongeaient. Le cœur de Julia fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle aperçut une silhouette familière. Son corps se détendit aussitôt et une vague de bonheur la submergea à cette vue. Elle était amoureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle s'était pourtant interdit de le faire il y a bien longtemps mais William était différent.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa décision de quitter l'asile pour ouvrir ce cabinet avec le docteur Abot il lui avait simplement posé une question

-_Es-tu sûre certaine de faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi ?_

_Il la regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux marrons et Julia avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans son regard qu'elle en fut déstabilisée._

_-Je crois que oui_

Il avait alors simplement souri puis il avait pris dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant à quel point il était fière d'elle.

Combien de fois ses amies lui avaient t'elle répété qu'elle ne trouverait jamais un homme capable de comprendre ses choix et de les accepter ?

« Il vaut mieux faire cavalier seule Julia » lui avait dit Abigail.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus envie de faire cavalier seule. Elle voulait partager chaque moment de sa vie avec William même les plus insignifiants. Ils avaient tous les deux des journées chargées mais ils faisaient toujours en sorte de se retrouver ne serait ce qu'une heure dans la journée. Ils marchaient souvent dans le parc pour évacuer la tension de la journée ou pour simplement savourer ce moment avec l'autre.

Julia s'avança un peu plus dans le couloir et William lui sourit. Ses deux bras étaient cachés derrière son dos et Julia se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien dissimuler.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant lui, il lui fit un grand sourire avant de tendre un magnifique bouquet de fleurs devant elle. Julia mit une main sur sa poitrine, émue par ce geste.

-William ! Elles sont magnifiques.

William regarda les fleurs un instant feignant l'air de réfléchir puis il posa son regard sur elle

-Elles ne sont pas aussi belles que toi mais je crois que ce bouquet saura te rendre justice

-William tu m'as bien regardé ? Mes cheveux sont dans un état, j'ai beau les recoiffer mais rien n'y fait

Julia rigola et prit les fleurs pour les serrer contre elle. Elle en huma doucement le parfum tandis que William caressait sa joue doucement.

-Tu es belle, incroyablement belle

Julia avait une irrésistible envie de se serrer contre lui mais le docteur Abot était encore dans le bureau d'à côté. William partageait son dilemme.

-Dans combien de temps je pourrai t'enlever d'ici ?

Elle allait répondre quand le docteur Abot fit son apparition dans le couloir.

-Vous pouvez l'enlever maintenant jeune homme. Elle est toute à vous.

William et Julia se regardèrent extrêmement embarrassés. William tendit sa main au docteur qui la serra chaleureusement en retour.

-Bonsoir Docteur, pardonnez moi je..

-Ne vous excusez pas Détective. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas vouloir enlever cette brillante jeune femme.

Il se tourna vers Julia avec un sourire.

-Partez Julia. Vous avez assez donné de votre temps ici. Profitez de votre soirée de libre avec ce jeune homme.

Julia lui rendit son sourire puis elle prit le bras que William lui tendait déjà. Elle était heureuse et pourtant une ombre planait sur ce bonheur si parfait.

* * *

Ce matin là, la situation que Julia avait tant redouté arriva. Une jeune femme ouvrit les portes du cabinet, les habits imbibés de sang avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Julia couru vers elle et s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme. La jeune femme respirait à peine. Julia souleva la robe pour voir d'où provenait le sang lorsqu'elle vit une immense entaille sur son bas ventre. Julia se recula, terrifiée. Elle revivait ce qu'elle avait vécu des années plus tôt. La panique s'empara d'elle et pendant l'espace de courtes secondes, elle fut incapable d'agir. Lorsque la jeune femme émit un autre soupir de douleur, Julia hurla à l'aide.

Elle posa ses deux mains à l'endroit de la plaie priant pour que le docteur Abot n'arrive. Sa prière fut exaucée lorsqu'il arriva quelques secondes plus tard, alertés par ses cris.

Ils soulevèrent délicatement la jeune femme pour venir l'allonger dans le cabinet. Julia regardait le docteur Abot s'affairait autour de la jeune femme. Elle était totalement désemparée. Il lui fit une injection pour lutter contre l'infection grandissante. Julia reprit ses esprits et prit de nombreux linges pour nettoyer et désinfecter la plaie. Cette femme venait de subir un avortement pratiqué dans les pires conditions qu'il soit. Julia pouvait le voir à la manière dont la plaie était recousue. Elle chassa de sa tête son propre souvenir de ce moment tandis qu'elle nettoyait la plaie. Elle s'affairait toujours lorsque le docteur Abot posa sa main sur la sienne pour stopper ses mouvements. Elle le regarda l'air étonné et vit une profonde peine dans son regard. Julia fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers la jeune femme. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle crut que son propre cœur allait s'arrêter. Cette femme ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle devait la sauver. Lâchant les linges ensanglantés qu'elle tenait dans les mains, elle s'empressa de lui faire un massage cardiaque pendant de longues minutes. Julia était au bout de ses forces et pourtant elle continua les mêmes gestes répétitifs.

-Julia stop !

La voix de l'homme en face d'elle la ramena dans la réalité. Elle secoua la tête puis dirigea son regard à tour de rôle vers la jeune femme et le Docteur Abot avant de fuir en courant vers la sortie.

* * *

William arriva chez Julia en trombe et frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces. Le docteur Abot l'avait appelé au poste pour le prévenir que Julia aurait sûrement besoin de lui ce soir.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était précipité vers la sortie sous les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues.

Julia ne lui avait toujours pas ouvert et William était prêt à défoncer la porte lorsqu'il prit la peine de vérifier si la porte était verrouillée. Il abaissa la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Se maudissant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir essayer plus tôt, William se dirigea vers la salle à manger qui se trouvait dans la pénombre. Ne voyant aucune trace de Julia au rez de chaussée, William grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il n'était jamais monté à l'étage et jamais il n'avait pénétré dans sa chambre mais à ce moment précis, William se fichait des convenances. La porte était entrouverte et il pouvait entendre de faibles sanglots.

Il entra dans la chambre puis se dirigea vers le lit où Julia se trouvait allongée toute habillée. William retira sa veste et s'allongea à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. Julia se laissa faire mais murmura

-C'est ma faute William. Tout est de ma faute !

William la berça contre lui pendant un long moment cherchant à comprendre pourquoi la mort de cette fille la mettait dans un tel état. Une discussion s'imposait.


	9. Chapter 9

Julia ne cessait de répéter que tout était de sa faute et le cœur de William se serra en voyant le désespoir de la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Son corps était secoué par de violents spasmes. William resserra ses bras autour d'elle tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille.

De longues minutes plus tard, William sentit Julia se détendre un peu. Sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal.

Il pensait qu'elle s'était finalement endormie lorsqu'il entendit un faible murmure.

-J'aurais pu être cette femme et je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver.

William fronça les sourcils. Il allait la questionner mais il n'en eut pas besoin, Julia décida de continuer d'elle même.

-J'ai vécu cette situation. J'aurais du faire quelque chose..n'importe quoi ! Je m'en veux tellement.

L'esprit de William commençait à assembler les pièces manquantes du puzzle. Il fut terrifié à l'idée d'avoir raison. Est ce que Julia était en train de dire qu'elle avait elle même subi un avortement illégal ? Il s'éloigna doucement pour la surplomber. Il avait besoin de réponses.

-Julia ?

Julia le sentit s'éloigner et consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Elle devait lui dire la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher plus longtemps ce terrible secret qui la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis toutes ces années.

Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de croiser son regard. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien et elle put y lire toute la peur et l'incompréhension qui habitaient ses yeux d'habitude remplis d'amour.

-J'ai moi même subi un avortement à l'âge de 18 ans. Je me suis retrouvée dans la même situation que cette jeune fille ce soir et je serais morte si je n'avais pas reçu une aide immédiate.

Les yeux de William se remplirent de larmes au fur et à mesure que Julia parlait. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre. C'était impossible. Pas Julia. Les yeux de Julia lui suppliaient de dire quelque chose mais il en était incapable. Il éprouva la désagréable sensation de ne pas réellement la connaître. Que pouvait-elle bien lui avoir cacher d'autre ?

-William je t'en prie..

Julia fut interrompue par la sonnette. Réalisant dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient, William se leva immédiatement, ajusta ses vêtements et remit sa veste. Il la regarda un bref moment avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Il dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, surpris de voir l'agent Crabtree.

-George ? Que faites vous ici ?

Mal à l'aise, l'agent regarda tout autour de lui avant de répondre.

-Il y a eu un meurtre sur Queen's street Monsieur. L'inspecteur vous demande de venir.

Les yeux de George s'arrondirent lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se tenir dans l'escalier, les cheveux défaits et les yeux rougis.

-Je suis désolé, je vous dérange peut être

William se tourna brièvement vers Julia avant d'accorder son attention à l'agent.

-Non George, je m'apprêtais à partir. Nous pouvons y aller.

William prit son chapeau qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Julia. Il avait l'impression de fuir, de se comporter comme un lâche mais à ce moment précis tout ce dont il avait envie était de fuir loin, très loin. Il salua rapidement Julia d'un hochement de tête avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

A bout de forces, Julia se laissa glisser contre la rampe d'escaliers. Il n y avait plus d'espoir.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets entre-ouverts. Julia regardait les ombres qui se dessinaient dans la pièce. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Toute énergie avait quitté son cœur et son corps endoloris. Le docteur Abot l'avait appelé à maintes reprises pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il l'avait supplié de revenir travailler mais Julia n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans cet endroit qui venait de causer sa perte. Elle avait tout perdu ce soir là. Et surtout elle l'avait perdu lui. William ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle n'en attendait pas moins d'un homme aussi pieux que William. Et pourtant, elle avait espéré qu'il ferait une exception pour elle, parce qu'il l'aimait. Envahie par un sentiment de rage, Julia balança les oreillers faisant tomber une lampe au passage. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et pleura de plus belle. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Leur histoire avait été bien trop belle pour être vraie. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et se laissa gagner par un sommeil agité.

Lorsque Julia se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle sentit que quelqu'un l'observait dans la pénombre. Elle se leva brusquement et regretta immédiatement son geste. Sa tête lui tournait. Une main vint se poser dans son dos pour l'empêcher de tomber. Quand la personne fut assurée que Julia était à nouveau stable, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets pour laisser entre un peu de lumière.

Julia reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de son ami.

-Tu sais que je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi ?

Julia ne répondit pas. Elle regarda cet endroit du lit où William s'était tenu quelques jours plus tôt. Ce moment où il l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré que tout irait bien.

Isaac vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et prit la main de Julia dans la sienne.

-Julia, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Le docteur Abot m'a appelé parce qu'il se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi. Je me fais du souci pour toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état depuis..

Le corps de Julia se tendit et Isaac préféra ne pas continuer.

-Parle moi Julia. Charles m'a parlé d'un homme qui venait te voir régulièrement au cabinet.

A ces mots, les yeux de Julia se remplirent de larmes et Isaac comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

-Tu lui as dit n'est ce pas ?

Julia hocha la tête doucement. Isaac soupira avant de lui faire lever la tête gentiment.

-Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

Sans une once d'hésitation Julia répondit d'une voix remplie de regrets.

-Oui je l'aime

Julia chassa ses larmes puis se leva pour venir se tenir devant Isaac.

-Je l'ai perdu à cause de toi ! Je m'étais promis de ne plus aimer à nouveau parce que je savais ce que cela me couterait. Tu m'as poussé à accepter ce poste alors que tu savais très bien combien ce serait émotionnellement difficile pour moi. J'ai tout perdu Isaac. Tout !

Julia devenait hystérique et Isaac tenta de l'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se dégagea aussitôt.

-Je l'aime Isaac. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Isaac fit une nouvelle tentative et cette fois Julia le laissa l'attirer contre lui. Il la berça de longues minutes tout en se promettant d'avoir une discussion rapide avec le détective William Murdoch.

* * *

William sortit du bureau de son supérieur, épuisé. L'enquête venait enfin d'être bouclée. Pendant quatre longs jours, il avait cherché sans relâche l'auteur du meurtre de la jeune femme retrouvée sur Queen's street. Il avait peu dormi et peu mangé et la fatigue commençait à se faire omniprésente. Il avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour tenter de la chasser de son esprit mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait été tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il ne trouvait jamais les mots adéquats. Que pourrait-il bien lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner sa lâcheté ? Ne lui avait-il pas promis de la soutenir dans les épreuves, quoi qu'il puisse arriver ? Il avait failli à sa promesse et son cœur ne le supportait pas. Il ne la méritait pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris de voir un homme dans son bureau, occupé à observer les différents objets qui s'y trouvaient.

L'homme se retourna vers lui quand il entra dans la pièce.

-Détective Murdoch, je suis le docteur Isaac Tasch, un très bon ami de Julia.

La réaction de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui ne se fit pas attendre. En entendant son nom, les yeux de l'homme s'illuminèrent.

-Est ce qu'elle va bien ?

Le regard d'Isaac se durcit

-Peut-être pourriez vous venir le voir vous même ?

William voulut répondre mais Isaac l'en empêcha.

-Sachez Monsieur que Julia vous aime bien qu'à ce moment précis je n'arrive pas à en comprendre la raison.

William fut envahi par une tristesse profonde. Elle l'aimait toujours malgré qu'il l'avait abandonnée.

-Je peux lire dans votre regard que vous l'aimez tout autant alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas auprès d'elle en ce moment ? Pourquoi vouloir la faire tant souffrir ? Est ce pour la punir de son erreur passée ?

La fatigue accumulée et cette peine immense qui le rongeait depuis quatre jours finirent par avoir raison de lui. William se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses mains. Le silence régna dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne la mérite pas.

Isaac s'approcha du bureau

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Vous ne la méritez pas. Mais si vous l'aimez comme vous le prétendez alors allez la voir et faites lui vos excuses. Montrez lui que vous êtes digne d'elle.

Isaac regarda longuement l'homme abattu qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'en voulait de se montrer aussi dur envers lui mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'apprêta à quitter le bureau mais se ravisa.

-Julia accorde rarement sa confiance aux hommes et pourtant elle a choisi de vous faire confiance et de vous ouvrir son cœur. Montrez lui qu'elle a eu raison de le faire. Elle a besoin de vous détective.

Après un dernier regard, Isaac quitta la pièce.

* * *

Julia se baladait dans le parc depuis de longues minutes. Elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Marcher dans ce parc lui provoquait une peine immense. Elle se souvenait des nombreuses fois où elle avait marché aux côtés de William, serrée contre lui. Ces souvenirs étaient tout ce qui lui restait et elle en avait besoin pour rester debout.

Elle vint s'asseoir à cet endroit qu'elle et William aimaient particulièrement. Le banc était à l'abri des promeneurs et offrait une vue grandiose sur le lac.

Julia fut surprise de voir que quelqu'un était déjà assis sur le banc. D'habitude ce banc était toujours désert. Elle allait rebrousser chemin quand son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle dut s'appuyer au tronc d'arbre le plus proche pour ne pas vaciller. William vit la silhouette de Julia du coin de l'oeil. La nervosité était à son comble. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle vienne à lui mais la panique l'envahit lorsqu'il vit Julia se retenir à un arbre. Il se leva immédiatement pour venir à ses côtés. Il vint poser ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de tomber. Incapable de lui résister, Julia posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et sa tête au creux de son cou. Son esprit lui répétait de s'éloigner de lui mais son cœur lui criait de lui accorder une dernière chance. Elle était liée à cet homme d'une façon qu'elle était bien incapable d'expliquer. Elle l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que lui.

William la serra contre lui à l'en étouffer. Julia pouvait sentir les larmes de William qui s'échouaient dans son cou. Il avait souffert autant qu'elle de leur séparation et pourtant elle n'avait pas pensé une seule minute qu'elle avait pu, elle aussi, lui faire du mal en lui avouant son terrible secret. Elle s'était montrée égoïste et n'avait pensé qu'à sa propre souffrance.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment avant que William ne pose un baiser sur son front.

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire Julia.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et William prit sa main pour la mener vers ce banc qui les avait accueilli tant de fois.


	10. Chapter 10

Un vent frais venant du lac balaya le parc. William vit Julia frissonner. Il attira son corps contre le sien et entoura ses épaules de son bras pour lui redonner un peu de chaleur. Julia le gratifia d'un timide sourire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait briser le silence dans lequel ils se trouvaient depuis de longues minutes. Ils savaient tous les deux que cette discussion n'était pas sans conséquence. Julia craignait plus que tout de perdre William encore une fois. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement la peau de son cou et Julia frissonna une fois encore mais, cette fois, pour une toute autre raison.

Elle avait tellement souffert de son absence, de sa douceur et sa tendresse.

William déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et Julia consentit à le regarder. Ce qu'elle vit dans son regard la bouleversa. Elle pouvait y lire tellement d'amour mais aussi des regrets.

-Julia je sais que je ne te mérite pas mais je t'en prie accorde moi une autre chance

Julia resta sans voix l'espace de quelques instants. Elle s'attendait à ce que William lui pose des questions sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à avorter mais jamais elle ne s'était attendue à des excuses. C'était à elle de s'excuser après tout. C'était elle qui lui avait causé tant de mal, elle qui l'avait trahi.

Voyant l'incompréhension se dessiner dans ses yeux, William continua :

-Je n'ai pas été présent au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de mon soutien. Je t'ai abandonné Julia..comme un lâche ! Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

Le cœur de Julia se brisa en voyant l'immense peine de l'homme qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. N'écoutant que son cœur, elle attira son corps contre le sien pour venir le bercer tendrement. Elle lui répéta inlassablement à quel point elle l'aimait et que rien de tout ceci n'était de sa faute.

La respiration de William se fit plus régulière. Julia caressa ses cheveux tendrement jusqu'au moment où il releva la tête.

-Je t'ai supplié de me faire confiance et à la première épreuve j'ai brisé cette confiance que tu m'avais accordée

-William, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi.

Julia baissa le regard, honteuse.

-Tu sais maintenant pourquoi j'hésitais tellement à accepter ta proposition à dîner. Je savais que j'allais tomber amoureuse de toi et qu'il faudrait que je t'avoue mon terrible secret. Je ne voulais pas souffrir William. Je ne voulais pas te perdre.

William lui releva doucement la tête

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi la mort de cette jeune femme te touchait autant. As-tu été toi aussi en danger de mort ?

Julia hocha de la tête tristement.

-Je voulais la sauver William de la même manière que l'on m'avait sauvé moi. Mais j'ai échoué.

William prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

Il hésitait à lui poser la question qui le hantait depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué avoir subi un avortement. Julia comprit son dilemme et vint à son secours.

-Demande moi ce que tu veux. Après tout, tu as le droit de savoir.

William la regarda longuement. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir d'anciennes blessures mais il devait savoir.

-Pourquoi ne voulais tu pas de ce bébé ?

Julia s'était attendu à cette question. Elle l'avait même redoutée. Comment lui répondre sans paraître pour une femme sans morale et sans cœur dont les ambitions comptaient plus que la vie d'un petit être ?

-Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme à l'université. Il était le seul à se montrer sympathique avec moi. Peu à peu nous nous rapprochés. J'étais jeune et insouciante et j'étais persuadée d'aimer cet homme. Je l'ai laissé me séduire. Puis quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées et des vertiges. J'ai tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, il m'a simplement dit qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir. J'étais désespérée. J'étais incapable d'élever cet enfant seul et plus que tout, je voulais devenir médecin. J'ai donc pris la décision d'avorter illégalement. L'homme qui m'a opéré était un vrai boucher et j'ai failli y laisser la vie.

William digéra ce qu'elle venait de lui dire avant de poser une autre question d'une voix tremblante.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait adopter ?

Julia se toucha brièvement le ventre et William remarqua immédiatement son geste.

-Parce que je savais que si je le sentais vivre en moi, j'aurais été tout à fait incapable de m'en séparer. Mais il le fallait William.

Julia inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

-Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ma décision William ou de me pardonner. J'ai seulement fait ce qui était le mieux pour moi en mon âme et conscience et je te prie de croire que cette décision a été la plus difficile que j'ai eu à prendre de toute ma vie.

-Est ce que tu regrettes ta décision ?

Julia le regarda longuement avant de tourner son regard vers le lac.

-Non

Julia se tourna vers William pour lire la déception dans ses yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision..jusqu'au jour où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Surpris, William ancra son regard dans le sien. Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Quand je suis avec toi, je me surprends à rêver à tout ce dont j'avais cru enfoui à jamais. C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas William. Tu mérites une femme honnête et droite, une femme qui saura te donner la vie dont tu mérites.

A sa grande surprise, William vint se mettre à genoux devant elle tout en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes.

-Tu es la seule chose dont j'ai besoin Julia. Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Une vague de soulagement et de bien être traversa le corps de Julia. William se releva entrainant Julia avec lui. Ils se sourirent, bien trop heureux d'être à nouveau réunis. Puis, il l'embrassa longuement comme pour se souvenir à jamais de ce moment. Julia vint se serrer tout contre lui approfondissant leur baiser. Des voix un peu plus loin les obligèrent à se séparer.

William se mit à rire et Julia se délecta de ce son. A ses yeux, il n'existait pas plus belle musique.

-Il semblerait que le sort s'acharne contre nous.

Julia l'embrassa furtivement une dernière fois puis lui tendit la main.

-Suis moi. Je connais un endroit où nous ne serons pas dérangés.

* * *

William avait suivi Julia sans dire un mot. Il refusait d'être séparée d'elle ce soir là. Il la suivit jusqu'à chez elle. Ils déposèrent leur veste et leur chapeau dans le vestibule. Ayant tous les deux très peu mangés depuis quatre jours, Julia prépara des sandwich qu'ils s'empressèrent de manger. Puis lorsque la table fut débarrassée, Julia prit William par la main et le mena à l'étage. Ils pénétrèrent dans sa chambre. William resta sur le seuil de la porte, indécis. Julia lui sourit avant de le faire asseoir sur le lit.

-Je veux m'endormir dans tes bras ce soir. J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi.

William acquiesça, caressant doucement sa joue.

Julia déposa un baiser sur sa main puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

William en profita pour retirer ses chaussures, sa cravate et sa chemise. Julia revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche ornée de dentelles. Le vêtement ne laissait rien à l'imagination et William aperçu chaque contour de son corps. Il frissonna de désir à cette vue.

Sa gorge était sèche et ses mains moites. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation pareille auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était simplement magnifique.

Julia s'approcha de lui, laissant son regard se perdre sur son torse musclé couvert par un fin tissus. Elle laissa ses doigts voyager sur ses bras, sur son torse et son ventre. Elle sentit les muscles de William se contracter à chaque caresse. Elle leva le regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son souffle irrégulier. A contre cœur, elle cessa sa douce torture. Elle vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et l'entraina vers le lit. Elle s'allongea et William en fit de même. William avait toujours les yeux fermés et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Julia passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Une fois calmé, William ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Julia lui sourire tendrement. Il attira son corps contre lui. Julia cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou déposant un furtif baiser.

-Bonne nuit William

William rapprocha le corps de Julia un peu plus contre lui laissant leurs jambes s'entremêler.

-Bonne nuit Julia

Le désir était palpable entre eux mais ce soir ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre que de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.


	11. Chapter 11

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Julia lui avait avoué son secret. Un mois pendant lequel ils avaient appris à se connaître, ils étaient sortis de nombreuses fois au théâtre ou au restaurant, ils avaient ri, parlé passionnément d'un sujet scientifique qui les intéressait particulièrement tous les deux. Ils avaient savouré chaque moment passé ensemble comme si ce devait être le dernier.

William soupira de bonheur et s'adossa contre la chaise de son bureau. Il était sur une affaire importante et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi heureux, en paix avec lui même.

Julia et lui vivaient une romance idyllique à tout point. Seul un point délicat venait assombrir ce tableau si parfait.

William redoutait les moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux dans l'intimité de la demeure de Julia. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se remettre de cette fameuse nuit où il avait partagé son lit.

Il s'était simplement contenté de la tenir dans ses bras mais le désir avait été tellement fort que William en avait encore ressenti les effets le lendemain matin. Il se souvint de cette vision qu'il avait d'elle étroitement serrée contre lui, sa jambe par dessus la sienne, sa main sur son torse et sa tête enfoui dans son cou.

William avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la réveiller et lui faire l'amour comme il l'avait rêvé dans la nuit. Il s'était alors contenté de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et de descendre en bas pour préparer le petit déjeuné.

Julia lui avait fait la remarque qu'elle aurait aimé se réveiller dans ses bras et William s'était vite empressé de croquer un bout de muffin pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre.

William désirait Julia plus que tout au monde mais il ne voulait pas bousculer les choses. Il avait déjà imaginé la première fois où il laisserait tomber les barrières autour de lui et lui ferait l'amour avec abandon. Il imaginait Julia dans sa robe de mariée, il se voyait la porter dans ses bras pour lui faire passer le pas de la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel et la déposer délicatement sur le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser.

A chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait faire l'amour à Julia, ils étaient mariés. Sa foi ne lui permettait pas de penser autrement bien que son désir était fort.

Chaque fois que Julia venait se lover contre lui, le corps de William se raidissait un instant. Il avait peur de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Plusieurs fois, Julia avait tenté de déposer de tendres baisers dans sa nuque et de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise mais William trouvait toujours un moyen pour détourner son attention de son corps.

Il savait que Julia n'était pas dupe et qu'elle découvrirait tôt ou tard son manège.

William se frotta les tempes. Il devait trouver une solution et vite. A dire vrai, il avait déjà une idée en tête mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle plaise à Julia. Plusieurs fois depuis ce dernier mois il s'était imaginé lui faire sa demande. William n'avait plus aucun doute. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie à l'aimer. Mais il savait pertinemment que Julia n'était pas du tout en faveur du mariage. Elle lui avait avoué à quel point elle aimait sa vie, chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, et qu'elle ne souhaitait rien changer. Le cœur de William s'était serré à ces mots mais il s'était contenté de lui sourire tendrement et de lui dire à quel point il était heureux lui aussi.

Il se retourna quand deux coups furent frappés à la porte. L'objet de ses pensées se trouvait devant lui portant un grand sourire.

A sa vue, son corps réagit sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle dessus. William agrippa les rebords de la chaise pour tenter de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas l'accueillir dans cet état. Le sourire de Julia s'effaça un peu lorsqu'elle vit que William ne bougeait pas de sa chaise. William inspira profondément et se leva rapidement lorsqu'il lut la confusion dans le regard de Julia. Il devait trouver une excuse rapidement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres un court instant avant de s'éloigner.

-Pardonne moi, j'ai une douleur dans le bas du dos qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis ce matin

Aussitôt l'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans le regard de Julia. Elle vint poser une main dans sa colonne pour la masser délicatement.

-Tu sais je suis une bonne masseuse. J'ai une huile contre les douleurs à la maison. Je pourrais te masser ce soir si tu veux.

William sentit son souffle se couper et une région de son corps réagir avec plus de vigueur. Rien que d'imaginer les mains de Julia sur sa peau le paralysait de désir. Il aurait voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Julia rigola devant sa réaction puis vint se serrer contre lui. Elle aimait se blottir contre lui pour évacuer la tension de la journée. Quand son corps heurta le sien, elle sentit l'effet que ses mots avaient eu sur William et Julia sourit intérieurement.

Mal à l'aise, William se contenta de poser ses bras autour d'elle. Il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et il se mit à rougir de honte.

Julia déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner de lui. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et parla le plus naturellement du monde.

-Je nous ai préparé un pique nique pour ce soir, si tu es libre bien sûr

William regarda par la fenêtre et vit les grosses gouttes de pluie qui venaient s'accumuler sur la vitre.

Julia suivit son regard et ajouta

-Je crois que nous allons pique-niquer dans le salon après tout

William lui sourit puis il se dirigea vers son bureau

-Laisse moi le temps de ranger ses dossiers et nous pourrons y aller.

William mit à peine cinq minutes pour faire de l'ordre dans ses dossiers et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

Une fois devant la porte, William fut pris de panique. Il priait intérieurement pour que George vienne à son secours en lui disant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour une enquête. William savait qu'une fois passée la porte il aurait beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Julia s'arrêta soudainement pour ouvrir la porte et William se retrouva juste derrière elle. Son parfum entêtant lui chatouillait les narines. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de son derrière et il releva aussitôt les yeux pour éviter toute tentation. Julia ouvrit enfin la porte. Elle se dépêcha de déposer ses affaires puis s'affaira dans la cuisine pour préparer leur pique-nique.

-William est ce que tu veux bien pousser le canapé pour que nous ayons plus de place ?

Il s'exécuta dans la seconde puis déplia deux couvertures qu'il installa par terre. Julia arriva peu de temps après avec le pique-nique. Assis contre le canapé, ils savouraient ce moment passé ensemble. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, leurs mains se frôlaient souvent.

Une fois le repas terminé, Julia se contenta de remettre les restes dans le panier puis elle vint se repositionner près de William. Malgré sa peur de succomber, il l'attira contre lui et posa son bras autour de ses épaules. Julia soupira de contentement. Ils restèrent dans cette position sans rien dire pendant un long moment.

-Tu sais que ma proposition pour te masser tient toujours

William n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Julia se poser dans son cou et lorsque ses mains soulevèrent sa chemise pour se poser sur son abdomen, il se leva précipitamment le souffle court.

Blessée, Julia se leva également.

-William qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

William se massa la nuque ne sachant pas du tout comment lui expliquer son dilemme.

Attendant toujours sa réponse, Julia fut envahie par le doute

-Si tu cherches un moyen de me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi, ne te fatigue pas !

William releva aussitôt la tête. Il l'avait blessée et il s'en voulait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à la rejeter ainsi.

-Non Julia ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

Elle croisa les bras en signe d'impatience

-Alors explique moi bon sang !

William prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, soulagé de voir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas.

-Je t'aime Julia. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Il sentit le corps de Julia se détendre peu à peu

-Seulement je te désire beaucoup trop et je suis certain que tu as pu le remarquer tout à l'heure

William avait baissé la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Julia fronça les sourcils un instant avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose

William soupira. Il redoutait cette partie de la discussion. Rassemblant tout son courage il l'entraina vers le canapé. C'était à son tour de se montrer honnête avec elle.


	12. Chapter 12

_-Avoir des relations intimes avec une femme en dehors du mariage est un pêché William. Souviens t'en ! Tu dois observer la loi de Dieu quoiqu'il arrive._

William se rappelait encore des mots du père Keagan lorsqu'il était adolescent. Toute sa vie, sa ligne de conduite avait été exemplaire. Il avait résisté à la tentation en bon catholique et il avait mené une vie pieuse et rangée.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Il avait rencontré une femme qui avait chamboulé son existence toute entière. Son esprit et son cœur étaient en contradiction. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait Julia, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que l'aimer était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé.

Elle le regardait, soucieuse.

-Julia je t'aime plus que tout

-Alors pourquoi je sens qu'il y a un mais ?

William caressa sa joue tendrement et plaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. C'était un geste anodin mais William aimait à se dire qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

-I pas de mais Julia. Seulement je suis un homme de foi et ma religion m'interdit de..enfin..de

Voyant qu'il bafouillait, Julia décida de venir à son secours

-d'avoir des relations sexuelles

William leva les yeux vers elle. Il détestait ce mot. William ne voulait pas avoir des relations sexuelles avec Julia, il voulait lui faire l'amour, et lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait.

-Non Julia, de te faire l'amour comme je le voudrais

Sa respiration se coupa pendant quelques secondes. Elle s'imaginait dans les bras de William entièrement nue tandis qu'il déposait de tendres baisers sur tout son corps. Pourtant son cœur s'assombrit devant l'aveux de William.

-Alors tu penses que faire l'amour avec moi serait un pêché ?

Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans son regard et de doutes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser douter de ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas maintenant que son cœur était lié au sien.

-Non je..Julia c'est compliqué. Toute ma vie on m'a répété que les relations en dehors du mariage étaient mal et pendant toutes ces années je l'ai cru. Et puis tu es arrivée dans ma vie et tout a changé.

Tu es la femme de ma vie et je ne souhaite rien de plus que de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et te montrer à quel point je t'aime mais je ne veux pas te compromettre.

Julia baissa la tête croisant ses doigts sur ses cuisses.

-Je comprends

Il y avait tellement de résignation et de finalité dans ces mots que William comprit qu'il était temps d'agir. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il attendait le bon moment pour faire sa demande. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva pour venir se mettre à genoux devant elle. D'une main il se saisit de la main de Julia et de l'autre il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un écrin.

Julia le regarda avec des yeux ronds plein de surprise. Sa bouche était entrouverte mais aucun sont n'en sortait.

-Julia Ogden me feriez vous l'honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme ?

Julia posa une main sur son cœur pour tenter de calmer les battements rapides et saccadés qui s'en échappaient. Elle avait su que ce jour viendrait. William était un homme droit et voulait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Seulement, Julia doutait que se marier était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle aimait William d'un amour sans limite mais elle avait aussi une vie et des engagements qui lui tenaient à cœur. Ne serait-elle pas obligée de renier qui elle était en devenant la femme de quelqu'un ?

William était toujours à genoux attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il pouvait observer la lutte intérieure que Julia menait contre elle même. Une pointe de déception envahit son être. Julia doutait de lui, d'eux après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais une part de lui comprenait sa réaction. Il la connaissait par cœur.

-Julia, je ne te demande pas de me donner ta réponse tout de suite. Je t'aime et je suis un homme patient. J'attendrai. Mais sache que jamais je ne te demanderai de renoncer à tes convictions et à tes engagements. Je t'aime pour qui tu es et je suis fier de la femme que tu es devenue.

Julia ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle pleurait jusqu'au moment où William chassa une larme de sa joue. Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin d'entendre les battements de son cœur et de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Apaisée, elle finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

4,5,6. 6 jours avaient passé depuis qu'il lui avait fait sa demande. 6 jours qu'elle passait sans lui. William avait respecté sa parole et lui avait donné le temps nécessaire à sa réflexion. Nul doute qu'il devait souffrir de son silence et de son absence mais il l'aimait assez pour s'effacer quelque temps.

Julia était certaine de vouloir passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien que depuis qu'elle le connaissait mais elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de ne pas être digne, peur de ruiner sa carrière d'inspecteur à cause de ses actions. Comment pouvait-elle être sûre de prendre la bonne décision ?

Désespérée, Julia prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était dans une impasse. Une chose était certaine, elle devait prendre une décision rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire attendre William plus longtemps.

Le docteur Abot l'observait en silence. Il avait constaté depuis quelques jours que sa protégée n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Il avait été étonné de ne plus voir le détective Murdoch venir la chercher le soir comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se mêler des histoires des autres mais ce soir il comprit qu'il devait agir en voyant le désespoir de la jeune femme.

Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et posa une main sur son épaule. Julia sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Oh excusez moi Charles je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer

-Ne vous excusez pas. Dites-moi seulement ce qui vous tracasse et pourquoi ce charmant détective n'est pas venu depuis une semaine ?

Julia soupira. Charles était inquiète pour elle, elle n'était pas dupe.

-William m'a fait sa demande

Elle n'avait pas envie de tourner autour du pot. Elle n'en avait plus la force.

-Julia c'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas aussi heureux que je le suis ?

-parce que j'ai peur de ne pas être la femme qu'il lui faut. C'est un homme tellement droit, honnête, gentil. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour moi Charles.

Charles vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sentant que la discussion devenait sérieuse.

-Julia l'aimez vous autant qu'il vous aime ?

Sans une once d'hésitation, Julia répondit

-Encore bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer

Charles sourit puis serra ses mains dans les siennes

-Alors dites lui oui Julia. N'attendez plus un seul instant. La vie est trop courte croyez moi. Vous méritez d'être heureuse et je sais que William sera à la hauteur. Faites lui confiance, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Soulagée et confiante, Julia se leva.

-Merci Charles, merci pour tout.

Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de quitter le cabinet. L'esprit et le cœur légers, elle avait enfin pris sa décision.


	13. Chapter 13

Les heures s'enchainaient. La pluie battait son plein contre les vitres du poste numéro 4. Une forte odeur d'humidité s'infiltrait dans la pièce. William se massa les tempes un moment puis se leva pour se tenir devant une des vitres. Il observa les gouttes tomber une à une perdu dans ses pensées. Son esprit se tourna une fois encore vers Julia. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Est ce qu'il lui manquait autant qu'elle lui manquait ?

Il lui avait promis de lui laisser du temps mais il souffrait davantage à chaque jour qui passait. Elle avait beaucoup souffert par le passé et n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement.

Il repensa à ce fameux jour où sa route avait croisé la sienne. Tout s'était enchainé très vite entre eux. Ils étaient tombés amoureux aussi vite que l'on tombe d'une falaise;sans aucune retenue, sans barrière de sécurité.

William n'avait pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps pour savoir qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle mais il semblait que Julia ne possédait pas la même certitude. Une petite partie de son cœur craignait qu'elle ne revienne jamais vers lui. Peut être s'était-elle rendue compte qu'épouser un inspecteur de police serait trop problématique. Julia était une femme libre, indépendante et déterminée. Elle n'avait probablement pas besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Que pouvait-il bien lui apporter de plus ?

-Murdoch ! Il va falloir vous ressaisir mon vieux !

William soupira intérieurement avant de se retourner vers son supérieur.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien que vous vous languissez de votre dulcinée. Allez la voir et réglez le problème une bonne fois pour toute.

William allait répondre quand l'objet de ses désirs arriva sur le plateau central. Elle était essoufflée, le visage trempé par la pluie et les cheveux à moitié défaits. Lorsqu'elle le vit son visage s'illumina immédiatement. Il la vit hocher de la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il comprit immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire. Elle venait tout simplement de lui offrir sa vie.

Il marcha d'un pas pressant vers elle sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Julia fit le reste du chemin. Elle sentit que des bras forts la soulevaient dans les airs pour la faire tournoyer. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou de William tout en respirant son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, William lui vola un baiser puis un deuxième. Julia avait du mal à retrouver son souffle et les baisers de William n'arrangeaient rien. Elle entendit des applaudissements et quitta ses lèvres à contre cœur. Elle posa son front contre le sien tentant de dissimuler sa gêne. Ils venaient de s'embrasser devant tout le poste numéro 4. Une main la tenait fermement contre lui tandis que l'autre caressait son dos en une lente caresse. Julia aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs à ce moment précis.

Elle sentit William s'éloigner d'elle doucement. Il déposa un baiser sur sa main puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Il échangea quelques brèves paroles avec l'inspecteur puis attrapa son chapeau en sortant.

-Que dirais tu d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus intime pour fêter dignement nos fiançailles ?

-J'en serai ravie William

Il lui prit la main pour l'entrainer vers la sortie toujours sous les applaudissements et les cris d'enthousiasme du poste de police numéro 4.

Une fois confortablement installés dans la calèche, William se tourna vers elle.

-Et si nous allions dîner dans ce restaurant que tu aimes tant ?

Elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaule déposant un baiser au creux de son cou au passage.

-Je préfèrerai que nous restions juste toi et moi ce soir. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Si nous allons au restaurant je ne pourrais pas rester dans tes bras autant que je le souhaite

-Nous irons chez moi dans ce cas

Julia soupira de contentement. William déposa ses lèvres sur son front, sa joue mais elles évitaient soigneusement de se poser à l'endroit tant attendu. Julia tourna son visage vers le sien pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Quand les lèvres de William s'aventurèrent toujours plus bas vers son cou, Julia laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Elle tira doucement mais fermement sur sa cravate pour venir approcher son visage du sien. Les yeux de William avaient cette étincelle spéciale réservée à ces moments de tendresse et d'amour. Ne pouvant plus attendre une seule seconde, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Elle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Leurs soupirs de plaisir étaient de plus en plus audibles mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciait.

La calèche stoppa brutalement. William regarda par la fenêtre le souffle court. Ils se trouvaient devant sa pension de famille. Il boutonna rapidement les quelques boutons que Julia avait défait pendant leur étreinte puis descendit de la calèche. Ils coururent main dans la main jusqu'à la porte de la pension pour ne pas être trempés par la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber.

William entraina Julia rapidement et silencieusement vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, William se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Julia entendit l'eau couler dans la baignoire. Elle se frotta les épaules avec vigueur pour tenter de chasser le froid glacial qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle. William revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait enlevé sa veste, sa cravate et sa chemise. La température de son corps augmenta soudainement lorsqu'elle vit son torse musclé se dessiner sous son tricot de corps.

William lui prit une nouvelle fois la main pour l'entrainer vers la salle de bain.

Un odeur de rose embaumait la pièce.

-Je ne me serai jamais doutée que tu avais du parfum à la rose

William rougit baissant la tête vers le sol.

-Je l'ai acheté pour toi..au cas où..

Julia s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Elle l'embrassa veillant à se coller à lui entièrement. William étouffa un soupir de plaisir. Julia sentit le corps de William réagir à ses baisers passionnés et elle s'éloigna à regret. William se trouvait devant elle, chancelant, pantelant, ne parvenant pas à retrouver son souffle. Julia frissonna violemment lorsque la chaleur de William la quitta brutalement. William retrouva ses esprits immédiatement.

-Il faut que tu quittes ces vêtements. Profite de ce bain pour te réchauffer. Je t'attends dehors.

Julia posa sa main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-Avant j'aurai besoin que tu m'aides à défaire ma robe.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, complètement déboussolé. Julia lui présenta son dos mais il était incapable de bouger.

-William ?

Il consentit enfin à bouger. Ses doigts tremblaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il défaisait les boutons de sa robe. Lorsque sa tâche fut terminée il recula immédiatement vers la porte. Julia se retourna. Elle tenait sa robe contre sa poitrine pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

-Merci

William hocha de la tête brièvement avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

* * *

Lorsque Julia entra dans la chambre de longues minutes plus tard, elle vit la table remplit de nourriture. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, la chemise blanche qu'elle portait ondulant sur son corps. William avait pris soin de la lui déposer rapidement pendant qu'elle prenait son bain.

William était tellement doux et attentionné mais ce soir il était aussi tourmenté. Il se tenait devant la fenêtre. Il l'avait entendue entrer elle en était certaine. Elle avait vu les muscles de son corps se crisper soudainement. Pourtant il refusait toujours de lui faire face.

Elle vint se tenir derrière lui sans oser le toucher.

-Pourquoi refuses tu de me regarder ?

William soupira longuement.

-Parce que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je le faisais.

Il était toujours dos à elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour savoir que tu es absolument magnifique dans ma chemise. Cette chemise doit t'arriver juste au dessus des genoux. Comme elle est bien trop grande pour toi, j'imagine qu'à chaque mouvement que tu fais je pourrais entrevoir la naissance de tes seins se dessiner.

William sentit la respiration de Julia devenir de plus en plus saccadée derrière lui. William savait qu'il ne suffisait d'une seule caresse de la part de la jeune femme pour qu'il ne lui retire sa chemise et lui fasse l'amour dans la seconde.

Mais cette caresse ne vint pas. Julia parla d'une voix tremblante mais assurée.

-Je t'aime William et je veux être à toi pour toujours. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi d'attendre jusqu'à notre mariage. Et si c'est important pour toi ça l'est également pour moi aussi. Je promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à attendre. Nous pouvons y arriver..ensemble.

Elle vit le corps de William se détendre peu à peu. Il se retourna finalement vers elle, les yeux étrangement humides.

-Regarder n'est pas un pêché William alors arrête de te torturer

Il consentit enfin à la regarder laissant glisser ses yeux sur son corps. Il avait raison. Elle était absolument parfaite. Quand ses yeux se posèrent finalement dans les siens, ils échangèrent un sourire rempli d'amour.

-Attends moi un instant

Julia le regarda partir, perplexe. Elle le vit ouvrir un tiroir avant d'en sortir quelque chose. Il revint tout de suite vers elle, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il prit ses deux mains puis s'agenouilla devant elle.

Il ouvrit un écrin noir pour lui présenter la bague qu'il lui avait offerte.

-Je veux en avoir le coeur net. Julia me ferais-tu l'incommensurable honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Cette fois-ci Julia n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Oui, oui et mille fois oui !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis William prit son annulaire gauche pour faire glisser la bague dessus. Le couple continuait à s'embrasser tandis que le repas commençait à refroidir.


End file.
